ABC's of Blangst
by BlaineSadist
Summary: A collection of twenty six blangst one-shots for each letter of the alphabet. Warnings inside.
1. Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and never will.**

* * *

"I'm sorry if I'm just trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine yelled as he threw his hands up in defense. "I think I'm just going to walk home." And with that Blaine turned around and started walking across the parking lot to try and get home. He heard Kurt calling his name, but he just ignored it.

The walk home gave Blaine time to think, although it wasn't Blaine's most logical thinking seeing as he had been drinking that night. And let's face it, Blaine and reasonable thinking didn't quite mix. The last time Blaine had gotten this drunk, he had made out with Rachel Berry, a decision that he has been regretting ever since. _I can dance with whoever I want. And it was just dancing. It's not like I was having sex with Sebastian._

The walk home took longer than normal due to the fact that Blaine was drunk and therefore stumbling and swerving across the sidewalk, but he finally made it home. Luckily for Blaine, his parents were gone for business meaning no one else was in the house. He stumbled up the stairs and fell into bed and fell asleep still thinking about what had happened that night. In his drunken state, Blaine didn't see anything wrong with what had happened, but at least sober Blaine would be able to see how much he had really messed up.

The next morning, Blaine woke up with a pounding headache. Sure, it wasn't as bad as some of the other pain Blaine had experienced, namely everything that happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance, but this still hurt. _This is definitely not good_, Blaine thought. But there was nothing he could do. He had to get up and get ready for school, which was just going to be torturous today. Blaine got out of bed, took a shower and some aspirin, and got dressed.

By the time Blaine was ready to go, he realized he didn't really feel like driving. Most days, he could just text Kurt and ask for a ride, but based on what happened last night, he really didn't have much of a choice. Blaine knew he would be lucky if Kurt even acknowledged his presence today. Given what had happened last night, Blaine didn't have high hopes, but he knew he would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed. Sighing, Blaine grabbed his keys and his backpack and headed out to his car.

The drive to school was not fun, but actually going in was worse. The day went slower than usual, partially because of the alcohol from the previous night and the headache that was still with him despite the aspirin he was taking, but he also wasn't speaking to Kurt.

As much as he missed Kurt, Blaine wasn't sure what he would even say to him. Blaine knew he probably shouldn't have danced with Sebastian, and if he was really smart, they shouldn't have gone at all. That would have been the best solution. It probably wouldn't have even been as bad if Blaine hadn't tried to have sex with Kurt in the back of Kurt's car. That was where everything went to hell. But, you can't change the past, so Blaine was now stuck waiting for rehearsal for West Side Story to start.

About five minutes before rehearsal was supposed to begin, Kurt walked through the doors of the auditorium and sat down far away from Blaine and began talking to Rachel. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine, which hurt, but Blaine definitely knew why Kurt was acting like this and he didn't blame Kurt one bit.

Artie, Coach Beiste, and Ms. Pillsbury came into the auditorium to start rehearsal. Blaine knew that he should have been paying more attention, especially since opening night was in two days, it Blaine had too many other things on his mind, like how in the world was he possibly going to make things right with Kurt.

Rehearsal went by in a blur. It finished and Kurt continued to ignore Blaine throughout the rehearsal. Blaine was walking out to the parking lot when Puck came running. "Yo, hobbit!"

Blaine stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you did to Hummel."

"Really, it's none of your business."

"Look, hobbit. I care about Hummel. He's one of my boys. And I always protect my boys."

"Well that's great, but it really is between Kurt and I."

Puck took a step closer to Blaine just as Blaine took a step back. "You better fix this, Anderson. I don't like seeing Hummel upset." And with that, Puck left the parking lot.

Blaine let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. _What is with the people here? Do they really think they have the right to come and _threaten _me? I could understand if this was coming from Finn seeing as he already hates me for some unknown reason, or possibly Burt, but definitely not Puck. And that's what Puck is thinking. He doesn't even know what happened. Oh, god. How bad did I screw things up with Kurt?_

Blaine got into his car and drove home, trying to think about other things in attempt to not drive his car off the road. Just as he pulled into his driveway, his phone started ringing and Wes' name showed up. Blaine smiled. After the last twenty four hours, Blaine needed someone to talk to and Wes would definitely be the right person. Wes was the one to get Blaine to come out of his shell when Blaine first transferred to Dalton and was the one person Blaine knew that he could always talk to about anything.

Blaine answered the phone. "Hey, Wes" Blaine said trying to sound cheerful, but after the day he had, it was not possible.

"What's wrong, Blainers?" Wes asked, clearly concerned.

"I fucked up," Blaine sighed. Wes was shocked and immediately knew something bad had happened. Blaine never swore, _ever_.

"Holy shit. What did you do?"

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ok, Blaine, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Ok. Uh, I went to Scandals, that gay bar in Lima with Kurt and…." Blaine started to explain, but stopped because the words just wouldn't come out.

"Ok, Blaine. I need you to tell me what else happened," Wes said as he started imagining every possible scenario.

"Ok," Blaine said and took a deep breath. "So I went to Scandals with Kurt and Sebastian –"

"Wait!" Wes interjected, "Sebastian?!"

"Yeah, He invited Kurt and me and Kurt accepted for the both of us."

"So innocent Kurt agreed to go to a gay bar?" Wes asked. He just couldn't believe that the same Kurt who transferred to Dalton last year had agreed to go to a gay bar.

"Yes, can I please finish my story?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok. So we all went and I had a few drinks and ended up dancing with Sebastian."

"That's not so bad," Wes reasoned.

"That's not the worst of it."

"Ok," Wes said hesitantly. "Continue."

"Later, Kurt and I went out to his car and I may have, uh, I tried to um, pressure him into having sex with me in the back of his car," Blaine said quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Wes shouted. Out of all the possible scenarios, Wes did not expect that.

"I know. I feel terrible. And I really don't know what to do."

"God, Blaine," Wes started. "I really don't know what to say. And so I think the best I can do is tell you that it will all work out. I mean this is _you and Kurt_ for crying out loud. If you guys can't make it work, every other couple on the face of this planet is screwed."

"Thanks, Wes. But that still doesn't tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I can't tell you that. Although apologizing might be a great way to start."

"I kind of figured that."

"Great," Wes said, "now go do it and call me when you two are all couple-y again."

"But –" Blaine started, but Wes had already hung up. Sighing to himself, he went up to his room and tried to figure out a way to apologize to Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my newest project, a series of 26 blangst one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. I've seen this ABC's thing done in so many fandoms, that I wanted to do one. And it should be noted that while this is filed under Kurt and Blaine, Kurt will not be in every chapter, but he will be in over half of them.**

**Here's the first one, and I plan to upload once a week, which will definitely happen for the first few chapters because those only have to be edited.**

**Thanks to Rachel for editing this.**

**Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review and letting me know what you think.**


	2. Boxing

"Blaine Anderson, we need to talk," Kurt said in to the phone early Saturday morning. Even though Blaine was still more than half asleep he could tell Kurt was upset. No, upset was not the right word. Furious would be better.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked sleepily as he tried to make himself more awake.

"Care to explain why Finn is talking about you being in a fight club?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bolted up in to a sitting position, wide awake. "What?"

"Finn, seems to be under the impression that you were in a fight club at Dalton. Care to explain?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt, could we talk about this in person?"

"Fine. I'll be by your house in a half hour."

"Ok," Blaine said and he hung up the phone. What was he supposed to tell Kurt? He told Kurt everything, with the exception of the fight club, of course. There was a good reason that Blaine left out this piece of information and that was because he knew Kurt would freak out. Sighing, Blaine got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. The whole time, Blaine was trying to figure out the best way to tell Kurt. He could try and down play how bad things got, but Kurt would be able to see right through that. And then there was the option of just telling Kurt straight out what had happened, with absolutely no lies.

Before he knew it, Kurt was ringing the doorbell. Blaine went downstairs, let Kurt in, and then led Kurt back upstairs to his room.

"You better have a good explanation," Kurt said seriously.

"What did Finn tell you?"

"That you joined a fight club while you were at Dalton."

"Well, that's true."

"Where on earth would you get some convoluted idea that joining a club where the goal is to beat the living crap out of other people was a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I just needed a way to let out my anger."

"So you joined a fight club?! There's other healthier, less violent ways to deal with that. I didn't even know Dalton had a fight club."

"Well the main rule is don't talk about fight club and the club was only started recently."

"How recently?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Shortly after I transferred. I was one of the people who helped to found it," Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt was irate just knowing that Blaine joined a fight club. How would Kurt react to knowing Blaine was the reason the club was started in the first place?

Kurt was fuming. "So not only did you join a fight club, but you _started _it?"

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt right now. Blaine was now really regretting not telling Kurt sooner. Maybe then this all would have been easier. Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided in the first place.

"Why?" It was a simple question to ask, but a very difficult one to answer.

Blaine took a deep breath. "After Sadie Hawkins, I felt so vulnerable. After big things like that, doctors make you go to therapy. And well, um, my therapist recommended that I should try boxing as a way to release anger and stress because then I could also get the strength to fight back. It's not like he was saying that I should use violence, but by training I knew I had the strength _to_ fight back."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you started a club after everything you've been through. You know how bad it gets, why would you inflict that pain on someone else?" Kurt asked.

"I really don't know why I started it. I guess it felt better when I was fighting something that would fight back, almost like I was accomplishing more. Does that make sense?"

"In a strange, sadistic way, yes. But after all you went through, why? There were people who beat you to the point where you were in a coma."

"I know. I thought about that all the time. I think most of it just came from my anger. I'm not exactly proud of everything I did in that club, but in a strange way it helped. I started to feel better about myself after that. But I do wish that I could have found a better way."

"Can you just answer one final question for me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Anything," Blaine said. At this point, Blaine had decides there was going to be no more secrets between him and Kurt.

"I know it was violent, but, um, did you get hurt?" Kurt asked timidly.

"What's your definition of hurt? There were always cuts and bruises. Those were guaranteed. But apart from that, nothing too major. I think I just sprained my wrist," Blaine said.

"And what about other people?" Kurt asked, even though he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Other people had it worse. There were sprains, dislocations, concussions, and broken bones every now and again."

"Please tell me that you were not one of those people inflicting the injuries."

"I never broke anyone's bones. But some people I fought ended up in bad shape because they swung poorly or fell awkwardly."

Kurt took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in. Kind, gentle Blaine had started a fight club. And he fought people. It was really a lot to process.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine asked after Kurt had stopped talking for a while. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a lot to take in."

"I know and you have to believe me when I say that I really wish I would have told you earlier."

"I really wish you would have told me earlier, too. I would have rather heard it from you as opposed to Finn."

"I wish you would have, too. Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Blaine. But please promise me, no more secrets," Kurt said.

"I promise," Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**One quick note on the previous chapter. It was a missing scene for "The First Time", hence why we don't see Blaine apologizing to Kurt.**

**Thank you for reading, putting this on alert and favoriting. Please consider leaving a review to let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter will be up one week from today. Thanks again.**


	3. Cough Syrup

**Warnings: Suicidal Thoughts**

* * *

Kurt sat down on the stool just as the music started.

_Life's too short to even care at all_

Kurt recognized the lyrics immediately. Kurt knew that he should have been paying more attention to his boyfriend singing, but he couldn't help the red flags that started going up in his mind. _Why on earth would Blaine be singing a song like that? Sure, a lot had just happened with Sebastian, but still, it wasn't that bad was it?_

Blaine kept singing, oblivious to the fact that Kurt wasn't paying as much attention as he normally did. Finally, Blaine finished singing, but continued to grip the microphone stand and kept his head down. Kurt immediately got off the stool he had been sitting on and walked over to his boyfriend. "You ok?"

Blaine looked up and took a breath and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kurt looked skeptical. They had been dating for almost a year, and Kurt could tell something was just not right. But, looking at the state of his boyfriend, Kurt decided that right now might not be the time to push it. "Well…Look, Blaine, I can tell you are not ok, but I can also tell that you don't feel up to talking about whatever it is right now. How about we just head home for the day?"

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." The two went to their lockers and grabbed theirs things and headed out to Kurt's car in the parking lot. Once they got settled in to Kurt's car, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Do you want to go and get some coffee," Kurt asked quietly, "or do you just want to go home?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Of course." After Kurt agreed to take him home, Blaine took a deep breath and looked out the window. Kurt was right. There had been something on Blaine's mind, but he didn't know how to bring it up to Kurt. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend about everything that had happened before they met? How was he supposed to tell Kurt about everything he was feeling now and _why _he was feeling everything he was feeling?

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. Blaine just looked up at the enormous house and sighed deeply. "Are you sure you're ok, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he noticed that Blaine was not making any attempt to get up.

Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I really don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"It's ok, baby. You can-"

"But that's not to say I shouldn't."

"What do you mean, Blaine?"

"Can we talk about this inside? I just think it may be easier if I'm somewhere more comfortable than your car."

"But what about your dad?" Kurt had known that Blaine's father wasn't exactly supportive of Blaine and Kurt's relationship, and with Blaine's current emotional state Kurt didn't want to have to bring Blaine's father into it because Blaine's father could make it even worse. And that was the last thing they needed right now.

"It's fine. Him and my mom are away in France, or Germany, or somewhere for the week." Kurt nodded and turned off the car. Blaine, almost mechanically, got out of the car and went to unlock the house. Kurt could help but think to himself that something had to terribly wrong. Blaine, his normally confident and collected Blaine, was running on autopilot and showed no signs of changing that status anytime soon.

They made their way upstairs to Blaine's room. Blaine just sat at the edge of the bed, while Kurt stood awkwardly at the door for a minute, unsure of what to do. Sure, he had been in Blaine's room many times before, but this time it was different. After a few seconds, Kurt decided his best option would just be to sit down on the bed, facing Blaine. Kurt just looked at Blaine, waiting for him to talk.

A few minutes past before Blaine finally asked quietly, "Do you remember what I told you about Sadie Hawkins?"

"That some guys beat you up because you brought another guy as your date?"

"Yeah, but there's more to that story. And it's not particularly pleasant. I can understand if you don't want to hear it."

"Blaine, I don't know what all happened to you, but I need to know what happened if that's what is affecting you right now."

"Ok, but will you promise me one thing?"

"Absolutely. What?"

"Will you promise to just let me talk until I'm done, with no interruptions?"

"Of course."

Blaine took a deep breath and started his story, "So, you already know about Sadie Hawkins. I asked the only other openly gay kid at my school to go to the dance and that night three guys came and beat the shit out of us. I don't remember much after the beating started. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital two weeks later."

Kurt took a deep breath at this. Kurt felt the tears welling up in his eyes and it was taking all of Kurt's strength to keep the tears from falling. He knew that Blaine was beaten up, but he never specified how bad the damage was. But, Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's sudden intake of breath or the fact that Kurt had tears in his eyes that were dangerously close to falling. Blaine just continued his story.

"My parents didn't really come to visit me in the hospital much. My mom was there a few times, but she never stayed long. My dad only came once, but it essentially was for him to come and say that it was my fault. If I wasn't gay, everything would be fine and I wouldn't be bullied or be sitting here in the hospital. What could I say to him? Nothing. At that time, I kind of agreed with him. Maybe it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and naïve to think that people actually wouldn't care, maybe I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. But there was nothing I could do to change the past. My parents made me go back to that school. I had already missed several weeks of school so I was really behind. On top of that, the bullying didn't let up any. People were just as cruel as before and the teachers, like always, just looked the other way. So, the bullying continued and nobody cared, and finally, I just decided I had had enough."

Kurt had a feeling that he knew where Blaine was going with his story, but he just didn't want to believe it. Blaine would never do something like that, right?

"I came home from school that day, and the house was empty. Both of my parents were working late as always and Cooper was doing whatever Cooper does. I went upstairs and took all the sleeping pills from the bathroom cabinet and went to my room."

_No_, Kurt screamed internally. Kurt could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but made to attempt to wipe them away. Blaine just kept looking at the floor.

"I came in here and dumped all the pills on my bed and just stared at them for a minute. I put a few in my hand, and swallowed. I don't really remember taking most of them. But obviously I did, because I blacked out and woke up in the hospital again." Blaine had started crying, but he continued to just stare at the floor.

"I- I just felt so worthless. Like, why should I be here if no one else even seems to care? I felt like I was doing the whole world a favor. But that plan had backfired, seeing as I actually woke up in the hospital. After that, Cooper managed to convince my parents to send me to Dalton. But because of the beating that landed me in the hospital and all the bullying that happened after I went back, I ended up having to redo my freshman year went I started at Dalton. Yeah, I was still depressed for a while, but I managed to move on." When Blaine paused, Kurt wasted no opportunity to pull Blaine into his arms. Kurt had been crying for most of the story. Blaine just latched on to Kurt and sobbed into his shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes before Kurt finally asked, "B-but how – how did you end up in the hospital after -?" Kurt couldn't find the words to finish that sentence. "Who found you?"

Blaine looked up and said, "Cooper. He doesn't have any form of a schedule and just does what he wants. He happened to come home shortly after I blacked out, or so I was told. He was the one who called 911 when he couldn't wake me up."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt leaned back against the headboard, keeping Blaine completely secure in his arms, although the sobbing hadn't let up at all. There was nothing Kurt could do now, except hold his boyfriend.

They sat like that for hours until Kurt's phone rang. He wasn't planning on answering, but saw the time and that the person calling was his father. "Hey, Dad, I –"

But Kurt was cut off by an angry Burt. "Kurt, where are you? You said you were going to be home an hour and a half ago."

"Yes, Dad, I know I said that, but some things have come up."

"What kind of things?"

"Look, I don't want to go into too much detail or anything, but could I stay at Blaine's tonight?"

"No, Kurt. I –"

"I promise, no funny business or anything. It's just I don't think he wants to be alone right now, and frankly I don't want him to be alone right now. Please Dad?"

"What happened?"

"I'm really not entirely sure, but it's not good. Please can I stay?"

"Kurt, no. You are not staying at Blaine's."

"But, dad, –"

"No, Kurt, listen to me. You can both come here. I can understand that Blaine doesn't want to be alone, but I'd rather you two were not completely alone at Blaine's house."

"Fine. We'll be there soon."

"Ok, kiddo."

"And Dad?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Thanks."

"No problem kid. See you soon."

Kurt hung up the phone and looked at Blaine, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying for the last two hours. Kurt couldn't help but think that he couldn't look much better than Blaine. After all, Kurt had started crying before Blaine. "Hey, we're going to go over to my house, ok?" Kurt whispered gently. Blaine just nodded and leaned off Kurt. Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him. They made their way out to Blaine's driveway and got in the car.

It was a very silent car ride home, but Kurt's mind was racing, just as it had been since Blaine started singing his song, which although it was only about three hours ago, it felt like days ago. The one thing Kurt kept coming back to in his thoughts was why now, all of the sudden, did Blaine start acting like this. There had to be some kind of reason behind it, even if Blaine hadn't mentioned anything yet. Sure, it could have just been something that Blaine was thinking about a lot lately, but Kurt was willing to bet that there was something else behind it.

Blaine didn't move or say anything during the entire car ride, although that didn't stop Kurt from constantly glancing over at his boyfriend. Yes, Kurt should have been paying more attention to the road, but he could stop thinking about what was going on with Blaine.

After an hour of driving, they finally made it to Kurt's house. Kurt put the car in park and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car and helped Blaine out and into the house. It was worse than when they went to Blaine's house. At least then, Blaine was going through the motions, even if it was completely mechanical. Now, it was as if he had completely shut down. Blaine leaned on Kurt for support as they entered the house.

Burt was sitting in the living room watching ESPN when they entered. Burt didn't know Blaine the way Kurt did, but he could tell something was wrong with Blaine. Blaine was completely leaning on Kurt for support to stand. With the state that Blaine was in, Burt didn't even think twice before giving Kurt a look that said, 'it's ok, you boys can go upstairs'.

Kurt just nodded and headed upstairs to Kurt's room. Once there, they got settled on the bed. Blaine curled into Kurt's side. Kurt just held Blaine until they both fell asleep, because honestly, what else could Kurt do right now?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter will be up in a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Dalton

They said it would be better, but Blaine knew they were lying. It couldn't get better. The bullying didn't even let up in the immediate aftermath of the Sadie Hawkins dance. And now, six months later, Blaine could definitely say that it did not get better. In fact, the bullying had gotten worse.

Finally, in late October, Blaine finally went to his mom and told her about his idea.

"I don't understand what you want," Blaine's mom, Gloria, said.

"I want to transfer from Westerville High to Dalton Academy," Blaine said.

"Yes, I get that. But why? What's wrong with Westerville High?" Gloria asked.

"The people. Nobody cares. You've seen what they are capable of and it's just gotten worse. Dalton has a zero tolerance policy against this kind of stuff. Without having to worry about all of them, I could actually focus on school again. I'm already a year behind. I don't want to get even farther behind," Blaine explained.

Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. Things were bad last year. There were name-calling and locker shoves and the whole Sadie Hawkins incident, which was still giving Blaine nightmares. And this year, James, the only other guy who had been out and Blaine's date for the dance had moved to get a fresh start, leaving Blaine as the only gay kid at Westerville High. If that wasn't enough, everyone was giving Blaine a hard time because he was held back a year. So now Blaine wasn't just the gay kid, he was the stupid gay kid.

Every day Blaine had come home with new bruises and cuts and scrapes. Thankfully, though, there had not been another incident that required hospitalization. But Blaine knew if he did the rest of high school at Westerville, it would only be a matter of time before he was in the hospital again. And frankly, that terrified him, to the point where he was not only having nightmares about Sadie Hawkins, but he was now having nightmares about what could happen next. To Blaine, it seemed like every night he was waking up in a cold sweat or screaming.

Blaine just wanted to feel safe again, and he knew that if he stayed at Westerville, he was never going to feel safe. Blaine didn't like the idea of running away. It had been something his father had instilled in him from a very young age. You don't run away from your fears, you face it like a man. But, Blaine knew he really didn't have a choice.

Gloria sighed. She knew her son had great reasoning, but the problem would be convincing her husband. "We'll see, Blaine. I'll talk to your father later."

"Ok," Blaine said. It wasn't a yes, like Blaine wanted, but it wasn't a no, meaning there was still hope. Blaine walked back to his room and sat down on his bed to think things over again. His two biggest concerns were that his father would say no and that Dalton wouldn't live up to his expectations, but it was mostly the first one. If his father said no, Blaine would be stuck at Westerville for another three and a half years, and frankly he didn't know if he could survive that.

* * *

Blaine didn't hear from his mom until two days later. Gloria knocked gently on Blaine's door and waited for him to tell her to come in. She sat down on the bed and said, "Your father and I discussed your idea."

"And?" Blaine asked nervously after a long pause.

"We've decided that we will let you transfer to Dalton at the beginning of November on the condition that you get and keep your grades back where they used to be."

"Really?" Blaine asked. He knew it was going to be a long shot, but he was actually going to be getting out of Westerville High.

"Yes," Gloria said as she smiled.

Blaine was in shock. "I just can't believe it. Dad is actually letting me transfer."

"As long as you keep your straight A's," Gloria said.

"Yeah. No problem. Anything to get me there." Gloria patted Blaine's shoulder and got up and left the room. Blaine couldn't believe it. He was leaving Westerville, permanently. One week and it would all be done. One week and he would be starting over new.

Although there were only seven days until his transfer was official, the days seemed to go even slower than normal.

Finally it was Blaine's last day at Westerville. His teachers knew he was leaving, but none of the students did. He wouldn't have told anyone, but apparently he had to so he could return all of his materials. However, he was adamant about not telling any of the students because he thought that if they knew, they would try and put in four years of torture and bullying into one week. And absolutely no one would be able to handle that.

When the final bell rang on Friday, Blaine couldn't contain his excitement. He ran out of the classroom and out of the school, thankful that he would never have to step foot in there again.

The weekend was spent preparing for his transfer, although, by this point, there was not much left to prepare. The weekend dragged on and Blaine's nerves started to get the better of him.

Monday morning came and Blaine was just about shaking because of the nerves. It was almost funny. Blaine had been so excited to leave Westerville, but now Blaine was second guessing himself. What if the zero tolerance policy was a lie? What if the people didn't accept him? What if the work was too advanced and he couldn't keep up? Would he have to go back to Westerville if that happened? What if….? Blaine forced himself to stop thinking about all the possibilities.

Blaine got dressed in his new Dalton uniform, which felt different. It was different, but almost comforting knowing that he wouldn't stand out on his first day. He would just be another face in the crowd, which was something he had spent all of his time at Westerville trying to do.

He took on final look in the mirror and headed downstairs where his mother was waiting. They got in the car and headed to Dalton Academy.

Once they arrived, Blaine and Gloria went to the main office were Blaine got the rest of his information. Gloria wished Blaine good luck and left the building. Blaine headed off to try and find his first class.

Blaine had some trouble finding his class. Dalton was huge and deigned almost like a maze. Blaine hoped that it would eventually become easier. When he finally made it to the classroom, he introduced himself to the teacher and found a seat. Five minutes into the lesson, Blaine realized that he was going to have a lot of catching up to do. Dalton was definitely more of an academic challenge than Westerville.

The rest of the morning went by in a similar fashion. Blaine tried to navigate through Dalton, just barely made it to class, introduced himself to the teacher, and tried to figure out what was going on in his classes.

It was time for lunch. Blaine went to the cafeteria and got his lunch. Although, once he had his lunch, he was unsure of where he should sit. He hadn't made any friends yet due to the fact he was just trying to figure out where his classes were and what was the teachers were actually talking about.

The other students looked friendly, but to everyone else, so did the kids at Westerville. Blaine would love to have friends, but after everything that happened with his old friends at Westerville, Blaine was and had every right to be hesitant about making new friends.

Blaine found an empty table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Sure it was lonely, but it wasn't anything that he hadn't dealt with before. Although, this year at Westerville, Blaine had just skipped lunch in order to avoid the cafeteria. All of the jocks would be in one place at the same time, and that couldn't end well for Blaine. So instead, Blaine just spent his lunch period hiding out in the library.

Blaine was quietly eating his lunch when two boys approached his table. Blaine could feel himself shrinking as the boys got closer. _Oh god, they are going to beat me up_, Blaine thought. _I'm not any safer here than I was at Westerville._

"Hey, You're new here, right?" asked the taller boy.

Blaine's mind was having an internal battle about whether or not he should tell the truth. Blaine knew he should be honest, but at the same time, he was scared of what would happen if he told the truth. Would they beat up new kids like they did at Westerville? But despite everything going on in his mind, he nodded slowly.

"That's what we thought. I'm Wes, and this is David," said the shorter Asian boy.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, anyway, we noticed you were sitting here alone and we were wondering if you wanted to join our table?" David asked.

Blaine thought about it. He really wanted to make friends, but was scared because of what happened with his old friends. Blaine looked at the boys who were awaiting an answer and quietly said, "Sure."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A few hours early, but I wanted to post before I go home for the weekend.**

**If interested, you can find me on tumblr: klaineinatardis**

**Please consider leaving me a review and let me know what you think. ****Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed this far. The reviews make my day. **

**And to everyone watching Glee tomorrow, be strong.**


	5. Estranged

The first time Kurt had told Blaine about his relationship with his father, Blaine didn't believe Kurt. How could a father like that really exist? The first time that Blaine actually met Kurt's father, Blaine couldn't help but be envious. Yes, Blaine was happy that Kurt had such a fantastic father, especially seeing as Kurt didn't have the greatest life at school. But still, Blaine couldn't help but be a little jealous that his own relationship with his father, and mother for that matter, weren't that great.

It was after Blaine finally came out to his parents that the relationship with both of his parents started deteriorating, and quickly. By the time Blaine had actually transferred to Dalton, their relationship had pretty much been nonexistent.

Blaine remembered when he was younger, that even though his parents were always busy with work and whatnot, they would always try and be home so they had some time to spend with Blaine. The days when his parents didn't have to work or would take off to spend a day with him were some of the best days of Blaine's life.

When Blaine came out, all of that changed. His parents stopped taking off days from work and started working a lot more. Eventually, work could no longer be done at home, so his parents were constantly at the office. Soon after, they were travelling, gone for days, and eventually weeks at a time. So, Blaine would sit alone in the huge house.

Holidays were especially bad for Blaine. It was already difficult to spend so much time alone in an empty house, but at times like Christmas, things got even worse. Blaine supposed that it had to have been because Christmastime for most people was family time. Everyone seemed to be spending more time with their families, except for him.

Blaine would love to spend time with his family, just so he could see that things hadn't changed. Every year he held out hope that this year would be different and his parents would be home. This would be the reason he had lied to Kurt about his plans over the Christmas break. Blaine didn't know for sure about whether or not his parents would be home, so it couldn't be a complete lie. Although, somewhere in Blaine's head, he knew he was lying to himself. His parents hadn't been home for a Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter, in five years. Why should this year be any different?

Now, Blaine is sitting at home in the living room, just waiting and hoping for his parents to come home. But, it slowly got later and later and Blaine knew that his parents weren't coming. That was always the hardest thing to accept. His parents still hadn't started to care. They hadn't come home, or even called to say they weren't coming.

Sighing, Blaine turned off the lights and headed upstairs to his room. He didn't even bother changing before he crawled under the blankets in his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Blaine woke up to an obnoxious doorbell. Groaning, he crawled out of his blanket cocoon and went downstairs to answer the door.

Blaine opened the door to see Kurt's expression change to one of happiness to one of complete confusion in less than a second. Blaine was about to ask what was wrong, but then he remembered that he hadn't changed last night so his clothes were all wrinkled, and he had slept with his hair gelled, leading to a very interesting hair style this morning.

"Blaine," Kurt said, trying to find the right words. "What's wrong?"

Blaine immediately tried to think up explanations as to what he could say to Kurt. He didn't want to lie to Kurt, but he really didn't want Kurt to know the truth. In fact, Blaine didn't want anyone to know the truth. "Nothing's wrong, Kurt."

"You're lying, Blaine. Will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Kurt, it's really –"

"If you say nothing, Blaine… I really care about you, and I can tell that something is clearly wrong. I just want to help."

"There's nothing you can do," Blaine mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Unless you can suddenly make my parents care again." Blaine said that last sentence so quiet that he was sure that Kurt would not be able to hear, but one thing Blaine should have learned by now is to never underestimate Kurt.

"What was that last sentence?"

"Nothing."

"Blaine, I just want to help. I know that you hate accepting help, but I can tell that something has to be done. Something is really bothering you and I can't help if –"

"You can't help. Unless you can suddenly make my parents care again."

Kurt was taken aback. "What?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Come in. I'll explain everything," Blaine said. He really hadn't wanted to tell Kurt anything, but Kurt could always get Blaine to talk, no matter how bad things got.

Blaine led Kurt inside and sat down on the couch, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. Eventually, Blaine just decided that telling Kurt the whole truth right there was the right way. Don't try and make things sound better than they were. Just the straight up truth. By the time Blaine finished explaining everything to Kurt, Kurt was in tears. Once it was obvious Blaine was done, Kurt moved over and wrapped Blaine up in his arms.

"Oh honey," Kurt said. "You really should have told me earlier."

"I know. It's just that I keep hoping that maybe it will change. Maybe one time they will actually be home. Maybe one time they will actually care," Blaine choked out. It was hard to think about everything that had happened without crying, but talking about it, especially with Kurt, without crying was impossible.

Hearing that crushed Kurt, and he pulled Blaine into a tighter embrace. "You know you are always welcome by us, right?"

"It's Christmas and you should be celebrating with your family."

"Yeah, but my dad already considers you part of our family. Why don't you get changed and you can over to my house?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Go get ready. I'll wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**This has probably been my favorite one to write so far, so please let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Finn

Kurt and Blaine were spending an evening cuddled on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson household watching a movie. It was quite peaceful until they heard Finn's truck pull up in the driveway. Finn came into the house, took one look I the living room and groaned. Kurt and Blaine gave each other a confused look. This wasn't the first time Finn had come home to find them cuddled together on the couch so why, all of the sudden was Finn so upset?

"Is there a problem, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Why is he always here?" Finn asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"Blaine is the problem. Why do you two always have to be here?" Finn asked. Finn was definitely staring to get annoyed that he actually had to explain himself.

Kurt thought about the best way to answer that. There was a good reason why they were always at the Kurt's house, but based on the way Finn was treating Blaine, they didn't think it was the best idea to give the details. "IS there a problem with us always being here?" Kurt asked.

"I have no problem with you being here, Kurt. You live here. But, Blaine is always here. Seriously, aren't you guys together enough at school? Especially now that he transferred and joined _our_ glee club," Finn explained.

The way Finn emphasized "our glee club" didn't sit right with Kurt. "Really, Finn? What do you mean _our glee club_? Blaine is part of New Directions. He transferred. Big deal. Why are you being such a jerk about it?"

"Because he doesn't get it, Kurt."

Blaine finally spoke up. "What don't I get? I thought I was part of this group."

"You need to realize that New Directions is not the Warblers. McKinley isn't your fancy private school. You aren't everything. This is a team, _not_ the Blaine Anderson show."

"I never –" Blaine started, but he was cut off by an angry Finn.

"Bull shit. You came to McKinley, joined New Directions, and expect us to treat you like the Warblers did. Well guess what? I'm not. Everyone else may, but I won't. Just because you went to some fancy private school and have parents who are rich and give you anything you want doesn't mean you are better than any of us."

Kurt could feel Blaine tense up beside him, but Blaine didn't say anything.

"Finn. You are being completely unreasonable," Kurt said.

"Don't stick up for him, Kurt."

"Finn—"

"No, Kurt. Just listen –"

"Stop," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt and Finn. "Just stop. Finn, I'm sorry for anything I may have done to offend you. That was never my intention. But, I thought the transfer itself would be enough to show you that I am dedicated to New Directions. Clearly, it didn't. You can have _your_ glee club back. I quit. Good luck at Sectionals."

"Blaine –"

"Kurt. I'll talk to you later," Blaine said before turning around and walking out of the house. Kurt shot a quick glare at Finn before running out of the house after Blaine.

Blaine made it to his car, opened it, and got in before he couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

Kurt saw Blaine get in his car, knowing that Blaine was in no condition to drive. Kurt quickly ran over to the driver's side and yanked the door open. He knew Blaine was upset and pissed off, but he didn't expect his boyfriend to be completely sobbing. This was the first time Kurt had ever saw Blaine completely break down. "Oh my God. Come here," Kurt said while bending down to hug Blaine, who was still sitting inside the car. They stayed like that with Kurt whispering into Blaine's ear until Burt and Carole came home.

Burt and Carole got out of their car and were definitely confused. Blaine was trying to stop himself from crying as they came over and Burt asked, "What's going on?"

"Finn is being completely and unreasonably rude to Blaine and now Blaine quit glee club," Kurt explained.

Burt and Carole both sighed and Carole immediately went inside to talk to Finn. "I'll go talk to him. Why don't you boys come inside? It's got to be cold out here."

"I'd love to, dad, but I really don't think that being in the same room as Finn is a good idea right now."

"Just this once, you guys can go upstairs."

"Really?" Kurt asked. He really couldn't believe his dad was giving him and Blaine permission to go upstairs. It would have been awesome if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Thank you."

Burt nodded and headed inside to talk to Finn, leaving Kurt and Blaine. Kurt eased Blaine out of the car with Blaine was heavily leaning on Kurt for support. Kurt and Blaine slowly made their way in the house and up to Kurt's room.

They finally made it upstairs and settled down in Kurt's bed. They sat there in silence for a while until Blaine said, "Why does Finn feel that it is ok to make all of these assumptions about me?"

"I don't know, Blaine. I really don't."

"It's just that he thinks my life is perfect because my parents are rich."

"Blaine, he doesn't know about your parents and how they act."

"But it's not ok. He just can't make up assumptions about people."

"He doesn't know about your parents or anything that happened before Dalton."

"That shouldn't matter!" Blaine yelled as he jumped off the bed. "The point is that he preaches about being a team and then jumps down my throat and makes me feel like crap. And I don't eve know why!"

"Blaine, I realize that you are upset, but you really need to calm down."

Blaine knew Kurt was right. Blaine took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. Kurt immediately moved over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "It's going to be ok. It'll all work out in the end."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"Just trust me, ok?"

Blaine leaned back into Kurt and Kurt took Blaine's answer to be a yes. The boys got into a more comfortable position and eventually fell asleep.

Burt must have been feeling very kind because when Kurt and Blaine woke up they realized it was morning. Quietly, they got out of bed and went downstairs where Burt and Carole were already up. "Morning boys," Burt said.

"Good morning, dad," Kurt said.

"Good morning," Blaine said as he yawned.

"I know that this is probably nor what you want to talk about right away in the morning, but Carole and I talked to Finn last night," Burt explained.

Blaine tensed up. He knew that it had to be discussed, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to discuss it.

"And?" Kurt asked.

"Well, that's it. We talked to him, but now it's your turn seeing as his issues lie with Blaine."

"Ok. We'll talk to him this morning, if that's ok with you, Blaine? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not put it off," Kurt said. Blaine just nodded.

"Ok. Blaine, are you doing ok?" Burt asked.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling, but he did know that he had to talk to Finn soon.

Thankfully though, they didn't have to wait long because less than a half hour later, Finn came stumbling into the kitchen. Burt and Carole considerately excused themselves from the kitchen so the boys could talk.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "Finn, we really need to talk."

"Look –" Finn started.

"Finn, just be quiet for a few minutes," Kurt said, anger rising.

Finn shut his mouth and looked between Kurt and Blaine waiting for one of them to start talking.

"Look, Finn," Blaine said. "The way you have been treating me is not ok. You have absolutely no right to make assumptions about me and my life, just as I have no right to make any type of assumptions about yours. I thought we had become friends over the summer and that you would be ok with me transferring to McKinley and joining New Directions. I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you, but if I did, please just talk to me about it instead of constantly beating me down in glee club."

"I'm not making assumptions about your life –" Finn started.

"Yes you are –"

"There you go again. Trying to tell me that these things aren't true and –"

"JUST STOP!" Blaine yelled. "I tried to talk about this with you reasonably, but clearly that's not going to happen. I'm done." Blaine turned around and stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Kurt was already mad at Finn after everything that happened yesterday, but now Kurt was furious. "I cannot believe you."

"Kurt, I –"

"For once in your life would you use your brain? Blaine did nothing wrong, you are just attacking him for no reason. He just wants to talk to you and you won't do that. You can't blame him. If you would maybe just stop and listen for once in your life, maybe Blaine would still be here. And frankly, I don't blame him for leaving."

Finn just stood there in shock of what Kurt just said. Kurt had never once raised his voice, and that made it even scarier.

Kurt turned to leave the room, but turned around and said, "And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You better figure out a way to fix this. And to put it into terms that you can understand, I wouldn't be surprised if Blaine quit glee and we're already short handed."

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Goodbye

Blaine knew that the day was coming. There was nothing Blaine could do to stop it. Well, there was something, but that wouldn't be right. Kurt had to get on that plane and had to go to New York. There was no question about it. But that didn't mean that he was ready to say goodbye to Kurt. In fact, he was pretty sure that he would never be ready to say goodbye to Kurt, and that was because he never wanted to ever have to say goodbye.

Before either of the boys realized it, it was the night before Kurt left. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled together on Kurt's bed. It was relaxing and peaceful, or at least it should have been but Kurt and Blaine knew what was coming the next day, plus it didn't help that there were boxes stacked up all around the room. The boxes were just a reminder that it was really happening.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Blaine said as he inched closer to Kurt. Although, that really didn't seem possible given how close the boys already were, but that didn't stop Blaine from trying.

"I know. It's strange. I'm not going to be in Ohio any more," Kurt said. He was still getting used to the idea. He hadn't planned to go to New York until next year, and then he wouldn't have to be away from Blaine at all, which was definitely a plus. But because of Blaine's persistence, he was going to get on a plane tomorrow and be off to a new life. Although he had to leave Blaine and his dad, Kurt was actually really excited about it.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said. He knew that this was probably going to be the hardest year of his life, even more so than his freshman year in public school. There, he only had to deal with bullies at school. Now, he would have to deal with Kurt being ten hours away all the time, and frankly, Blaine didn't know how he was going to make it.

"I know, but it's not like we're going to stop talking all together."

"I know, but it's going to be hard."

"So we won't see each other everyday. We can still make it work," Kurt said, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine. Kurt was determined to make it work. There was no way he was going to lose Blaine.

"I know, but it's different. I know we did something similar when I was at Dalton and you were at McKinley, but it's ten hours instead of an hour and a half. It's just going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Yeah, but you'll come visit me. I'll come visit you. There's Skype and calling and texting and email. We'll make it work."

"I know we will. And don't get me wrong, Kurt, I'm so happy for you to go, but I just don't want to say goodbye."

"You don't have to," Kurt said. "Give it one year, and you're going to be in New York with me."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. Just you and me and our apartment."

Blaine smiled at this. One of the things he truly couldn't wait for. He was going to be living in an apartment with his boyfriend. Just him and Kurt. He would just have to make it through one more year at McKinley and then there was no looking back.

The next morning, Burt, Carole, and Blaine went with Kurt to the airport. They stayed with Kurt for as long as they could, but Kurt hit security and they had to say goodbye. The moment everyone was dreading.

Kurt said goodbye to Burt and Carole, and although it was tough, Kurt seemed to be doing ok. But when it came time to say goodbye to Blaine, both boys started crying. Kurt and Blaine each took a step forward and wrapped their arms around each other. It was going to be hard, there was no denying that.

The last year and a half was amazing. They each found someone who loved them as much as they loved the other. It was something that both boys didn't really see happening at certain points in their lives. And now they had to say goodbye to that person. There would be visits and phone calls and Skype dates, but both Kurt and Blaine knew that it wouldn't even compare to what it was like when they were actually together.

Kurt and Blaine hung onto each other for longer than they thought they would. It was a long hug, but to them it only felt like a few seconds. They pulled apart and looked into each other's tear filled eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kurt said.

"I'll miss you too. But you need to go. Get out of Ohio. Go to New York. I'll be there soon."

Kurt couldn't help it. He pulled Blaine close to his chest again. Finally, they pulled apart for good. Kurt gave one more look to his dad and Carole, before turning and walking towards security.

Burt, Carole, and Blaine all had tears in their eyes. Blaine could only stand there and watch the boy he loved walk on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Burt standing there.

"You going to be ok, son?" Burt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt one last time and said, "Yeah, I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm sure." Blaine still hadn't figured out how exactly he was going to survive this year, but he would figure something out. He had to.

Clearly, tonight was not the night for Blaine to find a solution to his problem of surviving a year without Kurt. When Blaine got home after the airport, he broke. He was in his room, hugging a pillow, crying and wondering what he was going to do. It had only been a few hours, but Blaine missed Kurt already. Blaine couldn't help but wonder, if it was this bad now, how was he going to make it?

The next day went a little better. Blaine was actually able to get out of bed and take a shower so he didn't look like a zombie. He still missed Kurt and came very close to calling him on multiple occasions, but he stopped himself. Blaine knew that if Kurt heard how him right now, Kurt would probably get on a plane and come back to Lima right away. And Blaine couldn't do that to Kurt. It just wasn't fair.

Blaine had waited for Kurt to call. It was not easy, but it felt so good to hear Kurt's voice. Blaine could tell that Kurt was where he was supposed to be. Blaine was able to make himself sound like absolutely nothing was wrong. Blaine figured that that must have come from years of practice. After the phone call, though, Blaine broke down again. When was this going to get easier?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**First, this clearly does not follow what happens in Season 4. I had most of these planned out before the season started, so everything that happens after season 3 is AU.**

**As far as writing a second part to the previous chapter (Finn), I will work on it, but it's just going to take awhile. School and life are just a little hectic right now, but I am going to try to get another part up eventually.**

**Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review.**


	8. Hair Gel

Everyone started to leave the choir room to head off to their next class. Blaine, however, was trying to get Brittany's attention. She couldn't just ban all hair gel from prom. How was that even fair? Blaine still hadn't moved from his seat when Kurt said, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Blaine said as he stood up and grabbed his bags.

"So, no hair gel?" Kurt asked as they walked into the hallway.

"How is that even fair? Like, how can she even be allowed to tell people what they can and can't wear for prom?" Blaine ranted.

"Calm down, Blaine. It's not a big deal," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something –" Blaine was cut off by the bell signaling that both boys had to get to class.

"We'll talk later," Kurt promised as he hurried off to class.

Blaine couldn't focus during the rest of his classes that day. He was focusing on trying to keep all the memories from middle school and the beginning of high school away. He didn't want to relive any of that. Many he just wouldn't go to Prom. But, Kurt wanted to know, and it wasn't fair to Kurt. He should get to enjoy his senior Prom. And that meant Blaine was going to have to deal with these issues.

After talking with Kurt and Rachel, they had decided they weren't going to the actual prom, and Blaine felt completely relieved. He would be able to keep his hair gel and Blaine felt like a huge ton of pressure was lifted off of his shoulders.

But, then at their actual anti-prom, they had decided to go back to the actual prom. In the car ride over, Blaine started to get really nervous. What if Brittany spotted him and made him take out his hair gel? He honestly didn't think he would be able to do it. But Blaine decided that he would cross that bridge when and if it came to that point.

Unfortunately for Blaine, the time to cross that bridge came a lot sooner than he would have liked. Brittany approached him before Kurt and him had even got to dance once. Kurt told Blaine he would be fine, before Blaine exited the gym to go wash out the gel.

Blaine got to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He took a deep breath and willed himself to actually just do it and get it over with. Blaine just tried to focus on the fact that once he got the gel washed out, he would be able to go join Kurt. But that wasn't enough. Blaine turned on the tap in the sink and started to wash out the gel. He didn't make it very far before memories of being taunted and beat up in middle school in high school surfaced and Blaine left the sink and ran to the stall before vomiting violently into the toilet.

After he was done vomiting, Blaine sat back and rested his head on the bathroom stall, trying to calm himself down. Despite the week of mental preparation, Blaine just couldn't do it.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Are you in here? Blaine – Oh my god." Kurt took one look at Blaine and just knew something wasn't right. He was way paler than he should be and what was with the smell of vomit?

"I can't do it, Kurt."

"It's ok," Kurt said as he got on the floor next to Blaine. "How about we go back to my house?"

Blaine just nodded. Kurt knew something was wrong, but this was not the time to question it. Now was the time to focus on getting his boyfriend home. Kurt helped Blaine get off the floor and out to his car. Thankfully, it seemed that Blaine had emptied all of the contents into the toilet earlier. Once they were in the car, Kurt quickly drove them home. Kurt helped Blaine out of the car and upstairs to his room.

Blaine still hadn't regained any of his color and still looked sick to his stomach. Kurt sat on the bed and pulled Blaine down with him. Kurt settled back against his headboard wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Uh, why?"

"You're missing your senior prom."

"Blaine, that doesn't mean anything. I just want to make sure you are ok, and clearly you aren't. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I feel like I should."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Kurt said.

"I want to do this. You should know."

"Ok."

_Middle School was when the bullying really started. Kids would always pick on Blaine because he was the smallest and therefore was the easiest to pick on. They would push him, shove him, call him names, and make fun of his hair. At that time, Blaine never gelled his hair and had absolutely no desire to, meaning Blaine's hair looked like a shrub. _

_And then everything changed when Blaine came out. All of the bullying got more intense because now Blaine wasn't just the small kid, he was the small gay kid. The worst though was Sadie Hawkins. _

_Blaine and Justin were waiting in back of the school for Justin's father to pick them up. Neither of them saw the two guys approaching before it was too late. Justin had somehow managed to get free, but Blaine wasn't so lucky. The two guys beat Blaine continuously while shouting names. Blaine was kicked, punched, and slammed into the ground. Blaine thought they were done, but he was wrong, so very wrong._

_Blaine was lying on the ground hoping the boys had gone away, but then he felt one of the boys grab his hair and yank him up into a standing a position. It was time for round two. One boy held Blaine up while the other continued to hit, punch, and kick. Finally, they stopped and let him fall to the ground. Someone was coming, but at that point Blaine was right on the brink of consciousness._

_The two boys started to run, but then a voice yelled, "Chase, Hunter, why didn't you wait for me?" The two boys stopped in their tracks and went back to where Blaine lay limp on the ground. The tall boy was already standing over Blaine, looking at what had already been done. "Hold him up for me," the tall boy instructed. _

_Chase and Hunter yanked Blaine to his feet. Blaine was already unconscious, but that didn't concern the three boys. The tall boy only got a couple swings at Blaine before the boys heard someone coming and raced off._

"I woke up in the hospital a few days later. The punches and kicks hurt, but getting pulled to your feet by your hair is some of the worst pain I have ever dealt with," Blaine explained. Kurt wasn't sure when the tears started appearing in his own eyes, but he just couldn't help it. Everyone had said he had been through so much, but no one had really known Blaine's story.

"And then you started wearing gel?"

"And then I started wearing gel. I don't think I've ever been without it since I started wearing it. It's kind of like a security blanket."

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. I didn't know. I should have just trusted you and let you keep your gel in."

"It's ok. One day, I'll get it out. It's just going to take some time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I really didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to adjust the posting schedule. It's now going to be every other week instead of every week just because I'm not that far enough ahead and school and life are getting really hectic. I'm sorry, but I hope to be back to posting every week eventually.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review. Thanks to everyone who has left a review in the past. I really appreciate the feedback.**


	9. Injury

**Warnings: Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide**

* * *

Blaine loved Kurt. He really did, but there was one thing he never intended to tell Kurt. Kurt had enough things to worry about. He shouldn't have to worry about Blaine's problems as well.

Blaine got home from glee club and went to his room. It was not a good day and Blaine couldn't take it any more. He had been trying to stop, but the urge was just too strong.

Kurt was out sick today. Blaine had gotten a bad grade on a test he was sure that he aced and he had to deal with a slushie attack. And it wasn't just one slushie, it was the entire football team declaring war on the glee club and almost completely empting the slushie machine.

Blaine went into the bathroom and opened the bottom drawer. He pushed everything out of the way to find his tiny box. Blaine opened it and pulled out one of the razor blades he kept for situations like this, when everything was just too much to handle.

Blaine closed his eyes and pulled the blade across his wrist. It felt so good and he kept dragging the blade across his skin. Eventually, he lost track of how many cuts he had made. Feeling better, Blaine cleaned up and took a shower.

Blaine got up the next morning and got dressed, making sure to wear something with long sleeves in order to avoid questions. Blaine felt guilty for always lying to everyone, but this was his problem to deal with.

Glee club went on as usual. Rachel Berry sung another solo for this week's theme. As Rachel was singing, Blaine realized that he hadn't put any work into this week's assignment, meaning he had a lot of work to do tonight.

Rachel finished singing after everyone gave her the standard applause and sat back down. Mr. Shuster talked some more about plans for regionals until the bell rang. Everyone started to get up and leave the room. Blaine, however, moved slowly, owing to the fact he was still lost in his own world.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him to the door, but stopped when Blaine hissed in pain.

"Blaine?"

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine insisted. "Let's go."

"I don't believe you."

"Kurt, please, let's go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded, but it didn't pay. Kurt wasn't going anywhere until Blaine told him what was going on.

"Blaine, please. I just want to help."

_You can't_, Blaine thought.

"Please, Blaine. Just tell me."

Blaine thought about it. Should he tell him? Blaine knew that he should tell Kurt, but he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to. Blaine wasn't sure why, but he said, "Ok. Let's go somewhere else though."

Kurt led Blaine to the auditorium, with each boy lost in his own thoughts. Blaine was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Kurt. Kurt was preparing himself for the worst, because in all reality, Kurt didn't have a clue as to what Blaine was going to say.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the auditorium. "I really don't know how to say this, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Take your time. You can do it."

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Kurt, Blaine rolled up his sleeves. Kurt gasped loudly. Out of all the things he thought it could be, this was not one of them.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I started during my freshman year. The first time. It was horrible and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I found a razor in my bathroom and –" Blaine drifted off. He just couldn't bring himself to go into details at this point.

Kurt still hadn't said anything besides Blaine's name and that terrified Blaine. He had just screwed up. He should have never told Kurt. Kurt was going to leave now and Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to do that anymore and -.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's arms wrapping around him. "Thank you for telling me," Kurt said in his ear.

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Just look at me, Kurt. I never told you about this, and never wanted to tell you. Shouldn't you hate me for that?"

"I could never hate you, Blaine."

"But –"

"Just let me say one thing. Please? I love you, Blaine. I really do. And I could never hate you. I think you are beautiful and I know you have been through a lot. Did I think it was this bad? No. But, that doesn't mean I didn't want to know. I am so glad you told me. I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"I-I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Blaine. We're going to get through this."

"Ok."

_Two Months Later_

With Kurt's help, Blaine was trying to get over his self-harm. But, it wasn't easy, especially after everything that happened with the Warblers. Blaine wasn't going to school, meaning that he was spending his days home alone just waiting for his surgery. It also gave Blaine a lot of time to think, and the longer that Blaine thought about everything that happened, the more upset he got.

Usually, Kurt was able to calm him down before Blaine actually hurt himself. But, Kurt was in school and Blaine just couldn't call and get Kurt out of school. Without thinking too much about it, Blaine went to the bathroom and pulled out a razor. He had gotten rid of most of them, but there were still two that he had yet to get rid of.

Blaine dragged the blade over his wrist again and again. He just kept cutting, until he started to feel dizzy. By the time he realized he had gone too far, it was too late. Blaine had already passed out.

Kurt left school immediately after the final bell rang, just as he always did, so he could get to Blaine's house as soon as he could. Blaine was having a tough time dealing with everything that happened, and honestly, Kurt couldn't blame him. Kurt got into his car and drove to Blaine's house.

He opened the door and walked in, calling out "Blaine, I'm here." Surprised that he didn't get a response, Kurt wandered upstairs to Blaine's room. Kurt started to worry when Blaine wasn't there. Suddenly, an idea struck Kurt and he hoped he was wrong. Kurt walked down the hall to the bathroom and gasped at what he saw.

Blaine was passed out on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. Kurt immediately dropped down to his knees and tried shaking Blaine and calling his name, hoping to get a response to indicate that he was still alive. When Kurt didn't get a response, Kurt pulled out his phone called 911, and waited for the ambulance.

The wait was absolute torture. Kurt's dad had showed up about an hour after Kurt got there, and Kurt was so grateful. He needed strong support right now, and there was no one better than his father.

After a few more hours stuck in the hospital waiting room, Kurt was finally allowed to go back and see Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said, as he walked into Blaine's room.

Blaine just looked down at the sheets on his bed. "I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said as he walked over to the bed and gave Blaine a hug.

Blaine was crying. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I tried to stop, but I couldn't and –"

Kurt just held Blaine as he sobbed.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this," Kurt assured Blaine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I really hope everyone else's week is less stressful than mine, because it's just absolutely insane here. But anyway, thank you to everyone has reviewed, favorited, and put this on alert. Please consider leaving a review and letting me know what you think.**


	10. Just Tell Them

**Warnings: Language, Homophobic Slurs**

* * *

Tonight was the night, Blaine decided. It was the night he was going to tell his parents about Kurt. They had been dating for six months and they still had no idea that Kurt even existed.

"_I don't understand why you don't just tell your parents about us," Kurt said._

_"It's not that simple," Blaine said._

"_But I still don't understand."_

"_I will tell them. It's just going to take some time."_

"_We've been dating for six months, Blaine."_

"_I know Kurt. And I love you, I really do –"_

"_Then why won't you tell your parents about us?"_

Blaine just couldn't tell Kurt the real reason that he wouldn't tell his parents. "I will, Kurt. I promise."

"_When?" Kurt asked, knowing that he couldn't just rely on Blaine. He wanted to trust Blaine, but based on how things have gone in this specific situation, Kurt had to know when Blaine would do it._

"_Tonight."_

"_Really?" Kurt was surprised. They had been arguing about this for six months and now all of the sudden, Blaine was going to tell his parents that night?_

"_Yeah."_

Kurt had been telling Blaine for months that he should just tell his parents. But Kurt didn't understand Blaine was terrified because he wasn't sure how his parents would react. And if it was anything like when he came out, it wasn't going to be pretty. But after months of Kurt's persistence and encouragement, Blaine was going to do it.

Blaine and his parents were sitting around the dinner table. Blaine's parents talked about their days.

Blaine was nervous. There was no getting around that fact. Throughout the entire dinner, Blaine was trying to work up the courage to actually tell his parents.

Finally, Blaine took a deep breath. There was no going back now. It was now or never. "I have something to say," Blaine announced.

Blaine's parents stopped their conversation and looked at Blaine and waited for him to make his announcement. Blaine took a deep breath. "I have a boyfriend," Blaine said. And then all he could do was wait. Both parents were silent, and Blaine wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Blaine sat frozen in place until his dad finally said, "Get out."

Blaine's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered out.

"You heard me. Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I won't have a fucking fag in the house," Michael Anderson said, getting more annoyed and agitated by the second.

"You've known that I am gay for three years!"

"But you've never acted on it. I told you that this was a phase. You would get over it. And guess what, if you are going to choose to act on this, I don't want you in my house."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Blaine. Get out of my house. Now!" Michael was yelling at this point and Blaine really just wanted to get out of that house. He couldn't take it anymore.

Blaine stood up from the kitchen table, the chair scraping loudly across the floor. "Fuck you," Blaine said, looking at his parents before walking over to the front door.

But Blaine didn't make it very far before his father grabbed his arm and spun him around. "You will not talk that way to me."

"You just kicked me out. I really don't care anymore."

Michael Anderson raised a hand to hit Blaine, but thanks to Blaine's years of boxing training paid for my his father, Blaine was ready to defend himself and quickly broke free of Michael's grip and avoided his punches.

Blaine ran out of the house and quickly got in his car thankful that he had his car keys in his pocket. He backed out of the driveway and started driving. After a couple of miles, Blaine pulled over when realization of everything that happened tonight hit him. He had been kicked out of his house. He literally only had his car and the clothes that he was wearing. He was homeless and had absolutely no idea what to do. Blaine reached into his pocket to grab his phone to call Kurt, when he realized that it wasn't there. He had plugged it in to charge and was still sitting in his room.

Blaine leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel and cried. He had no plan. He was not prepared for this and he just had no idea what to do. After ten minutes of sobbing into the steering wheel, Blaine realized that he couldn't just sit there all night. He had to find a place to stay.

Blaine turned his car around and went to the only place he could think of. Blaine pulled in the driveway, knocked on the door, and waited.

Kurt answered the door, and Blaine wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, knowing immediately that something wasn't right. Blaine wasn't holding himself with his normal confidence and it looked as if he had been crying earlier.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "I told them."

"Oh god," Kurt said, pieces connecting in his head. Blaine hadn't really mentioned his parents before, but Kurt knew enough to know that Blaine and his father didn't have anywhere close to the relationship that Kurt had with his own father. Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

The boys stood there for several minutes before pulling apart when Burt came by and asked, "What happened?"

"My parents kicked me out," Blaine said softly. Kurt had caught on to what happened earlier, but it was so different hearing it come out of Blaine's mouth was completely heart breaking. He just sounded so broken and lost.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here," Burt said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Come on in."

Kurt and Blaine went inside and quickly went to Kurt's room for a little privacy. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine once they were settled on the bed. He just didn't want to let Blaine go. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened?"

Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I told my parents about us and my dad kicked me out. I just can't believe that he actually kicked me out."

Kurt didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell your parents."

"It's not your fault," Blaine said immediately. How could Kurt think that this was his fault? "They would have found out eventually. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have pushed this, you wouldn't have been kicked out."

"Kurt, please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. It's my parents' fault, not yours."

"I –"

"Kurt, please."

"Ok," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine even tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So I've finished NaNoWrimo and two more weeks until finals are over. After that, I'm hoping to get on a more frequent posting schedule again. But anyway, here is the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews thus far. They make my day!**


	11. Kindergarten

Blaine walked into school with a big smile on his face. He loved going to Kindergarten. He loved being with all of the other kids. He loved playing games and singing songs. It was always a fun day there.

Blaine went to hang his backpack and jacket on the hook labeled "Blaine".

"Good morning, Blaine," his teacher said, walking over.

"Hi, Miss Rachel," Blaine said cheerily turning around.

"That's quite a nice bow tie you have there."

Blaine looked down at the green bow tie tied around his neck and looked back up at his teacher with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you! My mommy helped me tie it."

"Well that bow tie looks lovely. Why don't you go play with your friends?" she asked while as she went to greet some more of the students.

"Ok!" Blaine said before going over to play with some blocks with his friend Thomas. "Hi, Thomas!"

"Hi," Thomas said without looking up for the tower of blocks he was building.

"Can I play with you?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh. Wanna help me build a big tower?"

"Sure," Blaine said grabbing some colorful blocks to help Thomas.

As they kept building, Thomas looked over at Blaine and asked, "What are you wearing?"

Blaine looked down at his outfit confused. "Huh?"

"The thing around your neck."

"Oh. It's a bow tie," Blaine explained.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Cause I like it," Blaine explained like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"My daddy says bow ties are ugly."

"But bow ties aren't ugly."

"But my daddy says they are."

"No, they're not," Blaine said, sniffling. His bow ties were not ugly.

Before the boys could talk about it anymore, Miss Rachel had all the kids come to the circle so they could start their day. Miss Rachel seemed to notice that something was not right. Blaine was always so cheerful and now he seemed sad and he kept playing with his bow tie.

It was time for recess and Blaine was still being rather silent, which was highly unusual for Blaine. Miss Rachel pulled Blaine aside and asked, "Blaine what was going on? You were so happy this morning."

"Thomas said my bow tie was ugly," Blaine said softly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Your bow tie isn't ugly, Blaine," Miss Rachel explained gently.

"Really?" Blaine said looking up with a really hopeful expression on his face.

"Really," Miss Rachel promised. Blaine's expression and mood definitely changed. "Now go get your coat on."

"Ok," Blaine said happily as he went over to get his coat off of his hook.

As the day went on, Blaine had completely forgot about what Thomas had said in the morning about his bow tie. None of the other kids said anything about his bow tie so maybe Miss Rachel was right. His bow tie wasn't ugly.

However, at the end of the day, Blaine was sitting next to his friend Jacob on the bus ride home from school.

"Why are you wearing a bow tie?" Jacob asked.

"Because I like it," Blaine explained.

"It's ugly," Jacob said.

Blaine looked over at Jacob and said, "No it's not."

"Yes it is. It's ugly and it makes you look weird."

"I'm not weird," Blaine said.

"Yes you are. You wear bow ties. That makes you weird."

Blaine sniffled and tried not to cry. "I'm not weird," Blaine whispered again.

"Yes, you are. Only weird people wear bow ties," Jacob insisted.

By this point Blaine had tears sliding down his cheeks. Why was Jacob being so mean to him? It was only a bow tie.

Blaine got off of the bus, still thinking about what Jacob had said. Were his bow ties really ugly? Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe he could ask his dad. His dad knew the answers to everything.

Blaine sniffled as he walked through the front door.

"Blaine?" his father asked.

Blaine sniffled again and wiped the tears off of his face and looked up at his father with tears still in his eyes. His father just stared down at Blaine with a frown on his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Jacob said my bow ties are ugly and then he said that my bow ties make me look weird," Blaine sniffled.

Blaine's father sighed. "Just get over it, Blaine. Boys aren't supposed to cry."

Blaine sniffled one final time before trying to force himself to stop crying. His dad was right. Little boys weren't supposed to cry. Boys were supposed to be strong and not cry. His dad never cried. Maybe his dad was right, maybe little boys shouldn't cry.

Blaine's father went to his study while Blaine ran upstairs to his room. All he wanted to do was cry, but he couldn't do that. _"Boys aren't supposed to cry."_ His father's words just kept replaying in his head. Eventually, Blaine was able to stop crying. He got up and took his bowtie off and through it in the back of his closet. If he stopped wearing bow ties, maybe Jacob wouldn't think he was weird. And that's just what Blaine did.

The next morning, Blaine's mom was surprised that Blaine hadn't asked to wear a bow tie. After all, yesterday, he thought it was the coolest thing. However, she didn't question it much. And she didn't question it the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. Blaine had just stopped wearing bow ties.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So it's different than any of the other installments of this series, so I'd really like to know what you guys think. And ****I know I'm late and I'm really sorry. It was finals week so I didn't have a ton of time to work on this and then I was having some issues actually writing this. But here it is. ****I have off until mid January so I'm really hoping to make some progress on this during that time.**

**Thank you to my roommate Rachel for being my unofficial beta with pretty much everything I write.**

**Also, there are some drabbles and such on my tumblr have not been posted here, if you are interested: klaineinatardis**

**Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a review. I love hearing what you guys think.**


	12. Laughter

Blaine walked into the choir room with Kurt that day, not expecting anything special, even if it was his birthday. However, to his surprise, when he walked into the choir room, everyone wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Blaine," Rachel said. "It must feel good to finally be seventeen."

"Uh, actually, I'm eighteen, but thank you, Rachel" Blaine said, not realizing how big of a deal that one statement was going to be.

"But you're a junior," Rachel said.

"I know," Blaine said, wishing that everyone would just drop it. However, Blaine knew the members of New Directions, and the chances of them just dropping the subject were about as likely as Mr. Shuster getting rid of his sweater vests and skinny ties.

"But if you're eighteen, why are you a junior? Shouldn't you be a senior like Kurt?" Artie asked.

"Look guys, can we just drop it?" Blaine asked.

"Wait," Puck said. "Were you held back?"

"Just drop it," Blaine repeated.

"Oh my god," Santana laughed. "Gel boy _was_held back."

"But you were at Dalton," Tina said. "And they're a lot harder than here."

"Dude, you're smart. What, did you like, fail kindergarten or something?" Finn as he started to laugh.

"Just stop!" Blaine yelled. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone in the room stopped talking and laughing and looked at Blaine. They had never seen him have an outburst like that before. Ever. Blaine was always quiet and cheerful, even when other members of the club were yelling about the latest drama, but now he was yelling at everyone to just be quiet. And he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Just stop."

"Seriously, man," Puck said. "Just calm down."

"Just calm down?" Blaine asked, incredulously. "You guys just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Rachel asked. Blaine didn't miss the accusatory tone in her voice.

"That maybe there is a good reason why I'm eighteen and a junior and all of you just start jumping to your own absurd conclusions. That maybe I would have told you when I was ready to tell you guys. That maybe it's just really none of your business why I'm an eighteen year old junior," Blaine explained with anger. What he needed right now is a long go at a punching bag.

"So why don't you just tell us?" Rachel asked.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Did Rachel Berry seriously believe that she had to know everything about everyone?

Sometime during all of this, Kurt came up behind Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell them anything," he said.

"Yes he does," Rachel insisted.

"Why should he have to tell you guys anything? You've all treated him like crap, especially today. It's his business, not yours," Kurt said angrily.

"It's ok, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I can tell them."

"You really don't have to if you don't want to."

Blaine sighed. "I know, but they would have found out eventually anyway."

"Ok," Kurt whispered, slightly nervous. When Blaine had told Kurt about everything, Blaine had completely broken down in tears. Kurt really didn't want the same thing to happen again. "Do you want me to stay here or…?"

"Stay," Blaine answered. "Please."

"Ok."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, Blaine thought. "Before I went to Dalton, I was at the public school in Westerville. When I was a freshman, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I – I asked the only other out gay guy at school if he wanted to go with me. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Just two guys going as friends. I didn't really think anything of it and didn't really think that anyone else would have any problems with it either."

Blaine paused and took another deep breath, knowing that he still had the worst part of his story to tell. "The dance went fine. It wasn't really anything special, but then my date and I decided to leave. We were in the parking lot, waiting for his dad to pick us up when –when three guys came up and – and they – they beat the living crap out of us."

Blaine had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall, but he had to finish his story. He just couldn't stop. "I don't really remember much after that. I was in a coma for a month and in the hospital even longer. I missed a ton of school because of that. So, when I finally did go back to school, I was so far behind that it didn't even bother to try to catch up. I knew that I was going to fail anyway. After that, I convinced my parents to let me go to Dalton, but after failing my freshman year at Westerville, I had to redo it at Dalton."

A few tears had escaped Blaine's eyes at some point during the story, but he really didn't pay attention to it. He was too far lost in his own memories for him to pay attention to tears falling. A strong squeeze on his hand by Kurt brought Blaine back to the present. His face felt wet and immediately he brought his free hand up to wipe off his face.

Blaine glanced around the room and looked at the faces of the rest of the members of New Directions. All of them were wearing expressions of shock and disbelief. A few of the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Blaine…" Tina started but she trailed off, clearly unsure of what exactly she should say.

Then Rachel spoke up and said, "Blaine we had no idea."

"Well, now you know. It's not something I generally talk about and I'm sure now you all realize why that is," Blaine said.

"Blaine, we're really sorry," Tina said, apologizing for the whole group.

"Look, you guys didn't know. But right now, I think I really just need some time," Blaine said.

"Blaine turned to Kurt who immediately gave Blaine a hug. "I love you so much," Kurt said.

"I love you, too. I'll see you later," Blaine said.

"Ok," Kurt responded, knowing full well that Blaine had every intention of going to the gym to beat a punching bag for the next hour.

Blaine left the room without another word.

"Dude, did you know?" Finn asked.

"About his attack? Yes. He told me last year before Prom," Kurt said.

"That would explain why he seemed so nervous last year. I thought he just didn't like the school," Santana said.

Kurt was just silent.

"Was it because he's gay?" Brittany asked.

Kurt looked over at Brittany and said, "Yes."

"Whoa. Because he's gay?" Puck asked. "That's so not cool."

"It's life," Kurt said. "Karofsky bullied me enough to make me transfer schools because I was gay."

"Yeah, but he didn't beat the living crap out of you and make you go to a hospital," Finn reasoned.

"And that makes it ok?" Kurt asked. "I had to transfer schools. Blaine got beat up and put in a hospital. Either way, it's not right, but it's life and it's really not fair."

"But, Kurt," Finn tried again, but Kurt cut him off.

"But what Finn? Life isn't fair. It sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Kurt's right," Rachel said. "We can't do anything about that. But we can practice so we can win at Regionals."

Everyone got up from their chairs so they could start rehearsal.

"Wait, that's it? You guys are just going to move on and rehearse? After everything that Blaine just told you?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"You just got done saying that there's nothing we could do," Santana said.

Kurt shook his head and groaned. "I meant there's nothing we could do to change the past. Blaine is still dealing with this stuff and needs his friends. And Blaine's not even here. How is rehearsing now going to help anything?"

"Blaine doesn't want us right now. He wanted to be alone," Quinn reminded Kurt.

_Yeah, but doesn't this group usually find a song to sing to show their support or something_, Kurt thought. _Or maybe it's just different because it's Blaine._

"You know what? Fine. Rehearse. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kurt said before going to grab his and Blaine's bags.

The rest of the group tried to get Kurt's attention but he didn't even care anymore. They had never treated Blaine like a member of the group. Why should now be any different?

Kurt walked out to his car to wait for Blaine to be done. He knew it would be a while, but it didn't really matter. After about an hour of waiting, Kurt saw Blaine walk out of the school and toward his car, which was conveniently parked next to Kurt's.

Kurt got out of his car and walked over to Blaine.

Blaine looked surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

"What, I couldn't wait for you to be done? Besides, you left your bag in the choir room," Kurt said, handing over Blaine's bag.

"Thank you. But why are you still here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are doing ok."

"I'm fine. Boxing really helps."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Kurt said.

"Kurt, why do I get the feeling that something's going on?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "It's nothing. I just had a little something with the rest of the group and long story short, I skipped rehearsal today."

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"It's not important."

"What happened?" Blaine asked again.

"Look, we just talked about what you said after you left and then they decided to continue with rehearsal."

Kurt watched Blaine fit the pieces together in their mind. "So they just went on about their business as usual?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah."

"Look, I don't expect them to change their lives because of what happened to me, Kurt. I really don't," Blaine explained.

"But, still, after everything that you just told them. They should have done something."

"Like what, Kurt? What could they have done?"

"I don't know, Blaine. But they are just going about their daily lives like it doesn't matter."

"Kurt, you can't expect them to just drop everything."

"But, they should do something."

"I guess, but I would want them to do it because they want to, not because they feel obligated to do something. And if they don't see it as a big deal, that's their decision, I guess."

"But—"

"Kurt, could we please not talk about it anymore. If they do something, great. But if they don't, I wouldn't be surprised. However, was I expecting them to do something? Maybe. I mean they always seem to do things to cheer up the group, but if they choose not to do it for me, I guess that's just how it is."

Kurt sighed, knowing there really was no point in continuing to argue about it with Blaine. And really, Kurt knew that Blaine had a point. If they were going to do something, they would do it and if they weren't planning on doing something, that's just how it was going to be.

"So do you want to come over to my house?" Kurt asked. "We could watch some movies or something."

"That sounds awesome," Blaine said. Maybe this birthday would turn out all right. After all, he couldn't really complain about cuddling with Kurt on the couch while watching movies, could he?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So this is pretty much an 'I'm sorry for being late with the previous chapter'. Anyway, here's the next one, which was one of my favorites to write. Also, as far as an update schedule goes, I'm still trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to do it because of the posting with these last two. Either way, the next chapter will be up in a week for sure.**

**Please consider leaving a review. I really value your feedback, positive or negative. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Mess Up

Blaine got home from his lunch at Breadstix with Cooper and immediately went upstairs to his room. Sure, his brother was home from Los Angeles, but that didn't mean that Blaine was required to spend all of his time with his brother. Especially if all Cooper was going to do was point out what Blaine was doing wrong. But maybe it wasn't that bad. Cooper's comments at Breadstix gave Blaine something to work on.

"_You were a little pitchy on 'Rio', and your moves lacked a theme, though."_

Cooper's comments replayed over and over in Blaine's head. They weren't encouraging comments by any stretch of the imagination, but they did give Blaine motivation. Once in his room, Blaine immediately sat down at the keyboard and began working on some vocal exercises, hoping that the next time Blaine performed with his brother, Cooper would have nothing bad too say.

Blaine didn't know when he would be performing with Cooper next, but he had to be ready. He focused all of his energy on making himself better, even if that meant that he had to make some sacrifices. Unfortunately, those sacrifices included Blaine's sleep. Sure, he wasn't getting much sleep, but he felt that he was improving and that was the important thing.

A few days later, Blaine and Cooper got called on to sing another duet during glee club because apparently they had done so well the first time. The performance was going well, but part way through, Blaine started to feel a little light headed. Against his rational judgment, Blaine decided to power through the performance and keep going. Besides, Cooper would never let Blaine live down the fact that he had stopped a performance. Blaine had to prove to Cooper that he had improved.

Blaine felt himself stumble a little and mentally kicked himself. This was definitely not the way to show Cooper that he had improved. Now Cooper would probably think that Blaine got worse. Although, maybe if he did a spectacular finish, Cooper wouldn't say anything. Or maybe Cooper didn't even notice Blaine's stumble at all. But that was probably really unlikely. Cooper always saw everything.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't get a chance to see Cooper's reaction to Blaine's improvements at the end of the song. Near the end, Blaine started seeing black spots and eventually Blaine passed out entirely.

"Everybody just needs to back up and give him some room," Blaine heard a voice say. Wait, he knew that voice. That was Kurt. Blaine blinked a few times and groaned.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, concern clearly evident in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Kurt?" Blaine groaned. "What happened?"

"You passed out, Blaine. Don't worry. Sam already went to go and get the nurse."

Blaine shook his head and tried to sit up. "Don't need the nurse."

"You just passed out, Blaine. Just let her make sure you are ok," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine was about to continue to protest until he looked up at Kurt and saw Kurt's worry all over his face. Wow, he had really screwed up this time. He had never seen Kurt looked this scared. Well, Kurt probably did look this scared and worried during the whole slushie incident, but Blaine was so hyped up on pain medication that he didn't really remember much of that.

Blaine decided to just remain silent and let the nurse look him over. After answering some of her questions, she decided that the best thing would be for Blaine to go home and actually rest, which Blaine had to admit sounded like a fantastic idea.

Before Cooper could say anything, Kurt volunteered to bring Blaine home. Blaine was so tired, he wasn't even sure if Kurt and his brother argued at all about whether Blaine should go with Kurt or Cooper.

Kurt grabbed his and Blaine's things and helped Blaine out of the choir room, down the hallway, and out of the school. Kurt eventually got Blaine situated in his car and the next thing Blaine knew, he was being shaken awake by Kurt.

"Blaine, honey, we're here," Kurt said as he gently shook Blaine's shoulder.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We're at your house. Let's get you inside so you can actually sleep in a bed." Kurt got out of the car and went around to help Blaine get out.

Once Kurt had Blaine laying comfortably in his own bed, Kurt took out his phone to send a quick message to his dad that he would be late tonight because he wanted to make sure that Blaine was ok. Although Finn would probably tell Burt that Blaine passed out anyway and Burt would probably figure that Kurt was with Blaine, Kurt knew he should still let his father know what was going on.

While Kurt was sending the message, Blaine mumbled out, "Don't leave."

"What?" Kurt asked as he hit send.

"Don't leave me," Blaine said a little louder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said as he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine woke up a few hours later, feeling a lot better. "Kurt?"

"I'm right here," Kurt said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still tired though," Blaine responded.

"That's good. Um, so, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You passed out from exhaustion in glee club today. Something's going on. I'm just really, really worried about you."

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm fine," Blaine said, although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Kurt or himself.

"That's a lie," Kurt said. "Please just tell me what's going on. I just want to help."

_There's nothing you can do_, Blaine thought. "Look, Kurt. It's really not a big deal. I promise I'm dealing with it. Don't worry about it."

"Blaine, I'm begging you. You just passed out a few hours ago. What is going on?"

Kurt looked like he was on the verge of tears and Blaine decided that he should probably just tell him.

"It's Cooper," Blaine said simply.

"What about Cooper?" Kurt questioned.

"The two of us, well, we don't really have a good relationship. I mean we're ten years apart so it wasn't like we were really close growing up. There was a ton of criticism growing up. I know criticism is supposed to help you and stuff, but with Cooper it was always just pointing out what I was doing wrong and no matter what I did or how hard I worked, it was never good enough for him." Blaine paused and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"After that first performance we did, we had lunch at Breadstix and as always he just went on about how fantastic he was and how bad I was and I just thought that maybe if I worked hard enough, then maybe I would be good enough for him. Just once maybe I would be good enough for him. But I guess I kind of blew it now," Blaine sighed. "Now, none of it matters. I just proved to him that I'll never be good enough for him."

"Blaine, that's not true. You know that's not true," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine just remained silent. He wanted to tell Kurt that he knew it wasn't true, but it wasn't that easy. After all of those experiences growing up, it was hard to accept that.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I want to believe it, Kurt. I really do, but I just can't."

"You don't need Cooper's approval, or anyone's approval for that matter."

"You don't get it, Kurt!" Blaine said loudly as he sat up and pulled himself out of Kurt's arms. "My entire life, all I've ever tried to do is get Cooper's approval. Just once, I wanted to be good enough for him. Just once. And I can't even do that."

Kurt scooted forward to pull Blaine into a tight hug. "Blaine, I know it's hard, but you have to believe me. You can't just keep comparing yourself to Cooper. You are absolutely perfect. You don't need his approval."

"He's always been better than me, Kurt," Blaine sniffled. "My parents constantly reminded me of that. I just want him to be my brother and love me instead of only beating me down for what I don't do right."

"Why don't you talk to Cooper about all of this?" Kurt asked.

"I've tried. He just doesn't want to listen."

"Well, why don't you try one more time? It can't hurt, can it? Just tell him what you told me."

Blaine sighed. "I guess," Blaine said as he got off the bed and moved toward the door. He figured that it would be best to just get it over with already. Blaine opened the door and went downstairs to try and find Cooper.

Cooper was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV. Blaine guessed that he was probably trying to find his commercial somewhere. Knowing Cooper, it probably made him feel better when he saw his face on TV, even if it was just some stupid commercial, but then again, Cooper wouldn't think it was a stupid commercial. Cooper loved those commercials.

"Coop?" Blaine asked shyly. Maybe now wasn't the best time to do this.

Cooper's head whipped around. "Blaine? How are you feeling?" Was that actual concern in Cooper's voice? Did he really want to make sure that Blaine was actually okay?

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Blainey. Come have a seat," Cooper said motioning to the empty spot on the couch as he turned off the TV.

Blaine slowly made his way to the couch and sat down. He tried to get the words out, but he just couldn't.

"Blaine, what's going on? You passed out during my performance," Cooper said. Cooper probably didn't even realize what he said, but Blaine certainly did and if Blaine was going to tell Cooper everything, he might as well tell Cooper about _everything_, even if that meant he had to call Cooper out.

"_Your _performance? I thought it was our performance. It was a duet."

"Oh right. Anyway, what happened?" Cooper asked again, not really caring that he had just referred to his and Blaine's duet as solely his performance.

"I just – I just spent a lot of time working on everything trying to make sure that the next time we performed, it would be perfect."

"Well that's good. Although there's still a few things you could work –"

"JUST STOP IT!" Blaine yelled. "JUST STOP!"

"Blaine? What's going on?"

"You! You are the problem! You always constantly tell me how much I need to improve on things and be better. Guess what, Cooper? I tried. I tried so hard and gave up sleep so I could be better for you! And guess what, it didn't work! I passed out because I worked so hard. And even after all of that, you still tell me that I need to work harder!" Blaine yelled as tears started streaming down his face. He always tried to not try in front of Cooper, but he just couldn't help himself this time.

"Blaine, just calm down."

"I can't just calm down. You just don't get it."

"What don't I get, Blaine?"

"Everything! Why can't you just be my brother and support me?"

"I do support you."

"No you don't. Support means you do more than just tell me what I'm doing wrong. That's all you ever do and all you've ever done," Blaine explained.

"It's called constructive criticism, Little Brother. It's supposed to help." Cooper said as he rolled his eyes indicating that he thought Blaine should just grow up and accept the criticsm.

"But, I don't want your help, Cooper. I want your love. Why can't you just love me?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

**I had totally intended to update around Christmas, but my parents surprised my brother and I with a trip to Mexico for Christmas, so I was away from internet for the week. I would love to say I'm going to get back on a schedule, but I'm making no promises, especially because I may have to send my computer in to be fixed. The next part will be up as soon as I can get it done.**

**Thank you to Rachel and Ari for their help with this.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. And thank you so much for reading. I know I say this all the time, but please consider leaving a review. I'm always really interested to hear what you guys think.**


	14. Not For Sale

"What we need to sell here, is sex," Sam said as he did a body roll.

"What is that?" Blaine asked. There was no way he was going to be doing _that_ at Sectionals.

"It's a body roll," Sam explained simply.

The rest of the guys in New Directions started to try and copy Sam and agreed that it could definitely help the New Directions win at Sectionals. Blaine was disgusted. They could win based on their talent. He didn't think it was really necessary to resort to body rolls to help them win.

"Yeah, Sam that's awesome. It's exactly what we need," Finn said.

"No, that's not what we need," Blaine said. "It's cheap. It's – It's selling out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that I'm not for sale," Blaine said angrily. The next thing he knew Sam was shoving him and instinct kicked in. Blaine was able to quickly remove Sam's hands from his shoulders, but all it took was Blaine going after Sam for the rest of the guys of New Directions and Mr. Shuster to step in and break the two fighting boys up. Blaine was done.

"Forget it," Blaine said as he exited the choir room, making his way to the locker room so he could blow off some steam. When he got to the locker room, Blaine quickly changed, put on his boxing gloves and went over to start beating the punching bag.

While he was using all of his strength to beat the bag, Blaine kept replaying what Sam had said in his mind. _"What we need to sell is sex." _ Why had everyone just assumed that was the best option? Seriously, did the guys not even think it through? It was obvious that none of the boys saw any issue whatsoever with it seeing as they all went along with Sam's plan without a second thought. Blaine, however, was much more hesitant.

Blaine reached the locker room and quickly changed so he could let off steam. There had been plenty of times that he had needed to vent his anger, but he hadn't felt the need to hit something this bad in a really long time.

* * *

_Blaine was sitting on his bed in his room looking at his phone with absolute disgust. Sebastian had just texted him _again. _There had been text messages almost daily for the last week and now Blaine was passed the point of simply being annoyed. He was disgusted._

**Seriously, Blaine. Have you considered my offer?**

_Blaine felt the urge to throw up after reading the message again. A few days ago, Sebastian had approached him at the Lima Bean. It was no secret that Sebastian wanted Blaine, especially because Sebastian had told Blaine straight up that "his boyfriend didn't have to know". But it didn't just stop there. Sebastian had constantly been asking Blaine about hooking up, refusing to take Blaine's no for an answer. _

_Sebastian cornered Blaine at the Lima Bean and told him how much he really wanted to hook up with Blaine. This time, Sebastian had pretty much told Blaine that he would pay Blaine to hook up with him. Blaine had to fight the urge to vomit right then and there. Instead, Blaine promptly told Sebastian no and walked out of the Lima Bean and drove home._

Blaine had hoped that Sebastian would get the hint, but the next day Blaine got a text message asking if he would consider Sebastian's offer. Once again, Blaine told Sebastian no he was not interested. The messages wouldn't stop coming and Blaine wasn't sure what to do. In school they taught math and reading, not what do if a guy consistently offered to pay you to have sex with him.

_Walking into the Lima Bean one afternoon, Blaine had to resist the urge to go over and punch Sebastian, who was sitting in a corner drinking coffee. Sebastian noticed Blaine walk in immediately and called Blaine over. "Hey, Blaine, did you finally -"_

"I'm not here to tell you that I will have sex with you. Get it through your head. I'm with Kurt. I'm happy. And I have absolutely no desire to have sex with you. Just drop it," Blaine said angrily.

"_Fine," Sebastian said. Blaine started to walk away when he heard Sebastian. "Call me if you change your mind." Blaine turned around to glare at Sebastian, who had a very smug smile on his face. Blaine took a deep breath and turned around, resisting the urge to punch Sebastian for the second time that day._

* * *

Blaine continued beating the bag, but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone enter the locker room. He heard the person ask, "Is that Sam's face?" Immediately Blaine knew that Finn had entered the locker room. _Screw it_, Blaine thought.

"Yours too," Blaine answered, knowing that Finn was pissed even though he couldn't actually see Finn's face.

* * *

After actually talking about their issues with each other, Blaine and Finn shook hands, which Blaine assumed was a peace offering. He wasn't a hundred percent sold that Finn was going to change, but at least Finn admitted he was being a jerk. There was an awkward pause after the handshake as neither boy was quite sure what to do. After a while, Finn said, "I'm gonna just go and let you continue to beat the crap out of that bag."

Blaine simply nodded and went back to beating the punching bag. After beating the bag for a bit, Blaine thoughts drifted back to Sebastian and what he had said and Blaine started hitting the bag harder. He was still pissed off that Sebastian would even think to do that, but the past was the past and he just didn't want to deal with it anymore. He especially didn't want to tell Kurt about it because he knew that it would just set Kurt off. Kurt already hated Sebastian and he really didn't need another reason.

After another solid fifteen minutes, Blaine heard a small voice behind him, "You ok?"

Blaine stopped hitting the bag and turned around, still breathing heavy. "Yeah."

"You sure? You seemed pretty upset when you left," Kurt said.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Let me get cleaned up and we can get out of here."

Blaine could tell that Kurt didn't believe him, but it looked as if Kurt wasn't going to press the issue, which definitely made Blaine feel better. He was sure that Kurt would want to know what exactly, Blaine got so upset, but Blaine just wasn't ready to tell Kurt yet. Kurt already had issues with Sebastian because of everything that had happened during the disastrous trip to Scandals a few weeks ago. And Blaine knew that if Kurt found out about what else had happened with Sebastian, Kurt might actually consider going after Sebastian, which was saying something.

* * *

The next day, Blaine was sitting in the choir room, waiting for rehearsal to start. He was hoping that everyone would just forget about what had happened yesterday. Blaine still hadn't told Kurt what exactly happened between him and Sebastian, and still didn't plan on it.

Mike came over and sat down next to Blaine. "How you doing?" Mike asked.

"Just fine. And you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You seemed really pissed off yesterday."

"I'm fine. I swear."

Mike looked at Blaine, not fully convinced, but said, "Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone, besides Kurt, was actually willing to listen. Not just listening because they had to, but going out of their way to make sure that Blaine was actually ok. "Thanks, Mike."

"Not a problem."

Mr. Shuester came in just after that and told the boys how much work they had to get done. He didn't talk about what happened yesterday, but all the guys knew that the reason they were behind was because of Blaine's outburst yesterday. Throughout the entire rehearsal, all Blaine could think about was what happened yesterday. Maybe he really should talk to someone about what happened with Sebastian. If little things like that were going to set Blaine off, then maybe talking wouldn't be the worst idea.

Blaine was going to stand firm on his decision to not tell Kurt. He knew he should, but Blaine also knew that Kurt would completely freak out if he heard what really happened. Maybe he could talk to Miss Pillsbury. No. Wait, Mike just said he would listen and Mike had become one of his closest friends at McKinley. It was nothing like the friendship he had with the Warblers while he was at Dalton, but Blaine was sure that he could trust Mike.

After they finished rehearsal, Blaine pulled Mike aside and asked if he would be willing to talk. Mike agreed and told Blaine they could meet in the auditorium in a few minutes so he could say goodbye to Tina. While Mike said goodbye to Tina, Blaine told Kurt that he was going to talk with Mike and that he would call Kurt later that night. Kurt didn't seem to think too much of it. Maybe Kurt was just happy that Blaine was spending time with some of the other members of New Directions.

After saying goodbye to Kurt, Blaine headed over to the auditorium to wait for Mike. He sat on the edge of the stage and started thinking about what he was actually going to say. It didn't take too long for Mike to get there. Mike sat down next to Blaine and asked, "So, what's going on?"

"A lot."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's kinda the reason I asked to talk to you. But, you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone."

"Whatever you tell me is going to stay in this room," Mike assured Blaine. "So does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "It's just, if you guys would have said that stuff in the beginning of the year, I probably wouldn't have had a second thought about it, but now, I just – Things happened and I guess it affected me more than I realized."

"How so?"

"Ok," Blaine said. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell Mike everything, but here went nothing. Blaine took a deep breath. "There's this guy I met a few weeks ago. He seemed nice and everything and I agreed to meet him for coffee and I guess he was interested in more than just friendship."

Blaine paused and Mike asked, "But you told him you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah and he met Kurt, but he then he…he said that he didn't mind if I had a boyfriend, as long as I didn't."

Mike looked disgusted. "But you still told him no."

"Yeah, but he didn't really seem to like that answer. Before that all happened, I gave him my number, which now looking back on it, was a big mistake. He kept texting me and asking if he could hook up and…"

"And?" Mike asked hesitantly. Honestly, Mike wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened next.

Blaine took a deep breath, stared at the ground, and said, "And then he got to the point of offering to pay me if I would have sex with him."

If Mike felt sick before, it was nothing like how he was feeling now.

"I told him no, if that's what you're worried about," Blaine added once he realized how silent Mike had become. "I just guess I really didn't realize how much that stuff affected me, you know? And I still don't really know what to do about it."

"Blaine, you have to tell someone. Get this guy turned in."

Blaine shook his head. "I have no proof."

"Well you said he kept texting you."

"But I deleted all those messages, almost as soon as I got them. I have no proof that he did anything wrong."

"There's gotta be something we can do about it."

"There's really nothing. I just – I just don't want to keep thinking about it."

"I get it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Blaine responded.

"Did you ever tell Kurt about this?"

Blaine looked at the ground and remained silent, effectively giving Mike his answer.

"Do you plan on telling him?"

Blaine looked up and admitted, "I really don't know. Kurt already doesn't like the guy and I just don't want Kurt to have anything more to worry about."

Mike nodded. "I really don't know what to tell you, Blaine. I wish I did, but you just gotta realize that what this guy did was wrong. And I'm not saying that you don't realize that now, but I think you can move past it. It's not gonna happen right away, but I think that you can move past this."

"I hope so. I just don't want this whole thing to keep messing with me."

"And at one point it's not. You're gonna get past this, Blaine. I'm always here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, Mike. I really appreciate that."

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" Mike asked.

"I guess," Blaine said with a smile. Mike had just called him a friend and listened to him talk about all of his problems with Sebastian. Maybe people at McKinley did care about him a little bit.

"So, you want to go get some pizza or something? I'm starving."

"Sure. Pizza sounds great."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So really, I have no excuse. I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. I go back to school in a week, but I'm hoping to be updating again soon, seeing as my roommate gets on my case if I take too long to update. **

**Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review and telling me what you think.**


	15. Out

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He and Jake had been friends since kindergarten. His sexual preference shouldn't affect their friendship, right? But Blaine couldn't get rid of this bad feeling in his gut.

Blaine tried to go through his morning classes like normal, but he couldn't help but wonder what Jake would say. Before Blaine realized it, the bell was ringing and he was going to lunch with friends.

At lunch, Blaine was sitting with Jake and some other friends at their normal table. Blaine kept trying to work up the courage to just admit that he was gay, but he just couldn't do it. Jake must have noticed something was going on with Blaine because he finally asked, "Dude, you ok?"

Blaine looked up at Jake and said, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You haven't said a word."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Ok," Jake said, before he returned to the conversation he was having with the rest of the people at the table.

Blaine started yelling at himself in his head. _Come on, Blaine. Just tell him that you are gay. It's not that hard._ Finally, Blaine took a deep breath and asked, "Hey, Jake can I talk to you for a second?"

Jake didn't get a chance to reply. The bell rang, signaling that Blaine and the rest of his friends had to go to class. "I'll see you later, Blaine," Jake said over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction of Blaine toward his class.

Blaine sighed, extremely frustrated with himself. During his next class, Blaine decided that he was going to tell Jake after school. He was not going to chicken out this time. Plus, if he told Jake, he would have finally told one person, meaning that at some point he might actually have the courage to come out to his parents.

Blaine sat through the rest of his classes, not really paying much attention to what the teacher was saying. Though, maybe if he did focus in class, it would have provided him a distraction from what worrying about all the different ways that Jake could react.

Classes finished for the day and Blaine quickly went to his locker to throw all of his homework into his backpack before rushing off to find Jake.

"Hey, Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked when he finally found him.

Jake turned around to face Blaine and said, "Sure, what's going on?"

"Uh," Blaine said, looking around at all the other students standing and walking past them. "Could we go somewhere a little more private?" Blaine really wasn't ready for anyone besides Jake to know, and telling Jake in a crowded hallway seemed like a not so good idea.

"Sure," Jake said, a little hesitantly.

Blaine and Jake walked out behind the school. After a few moments of silence, Jake finally said, "What's up with you today? You've been so off."

"I'm gay," Blaine blurted out. There he said it.

Jake's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm gay," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious. Why would you think that I would joke about this?"

Jake's eyes widened. "I can't believe you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just tell me that you're gay! You've been to my house. You've slept over at my house. I've changed in the same room as you. What do you have a crush on me or something?"

"What?! No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Jake asked, taking a step back.

Blaine was silent as he tried to figure out how to best answer Jake's question. Unfortunately for Blaine, Jake took Blaine's silence to mean that he was right. "I knew it. You're disgusting, Anderson," Jake said before he turning around and walking away.

Blaine made a move to follow Jake and hopefully explain things. "Jake! Just wait!"

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" Jake yelled back.

Blaine stood rooted to the spot for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. Had his friend really just turned on him? Maybe Jake just needed some time to process what Blaine had just told him, although Blaine knew that was just wishful thinking. Sighing, Blaine started his walk home.

The next day, Blaine planned to try to talk to Jake again. He knew it was a long shot, but he really wanted to believe that Jake's reaction was just because of the moment and that it had nothing to do with his actual feelings toward Blaine.

At lunch, Blaine went to his normal table and sat down next to Jake. "Jake, can we please just talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Anderson," Jake said coldly.

"But –"

"Look, why don't you do everyone here a favor and get lost. We don't need your faggy ass hanging around here," Jake said while sending a harsh glare at Blaine.

"Wait—"

"What?!"

"Really?"

Blaine had forgotten that it wasn't just him and Jake at the table. Their other friends were sitting there as well, and now they all knew. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Wait, so Anderson's a fag?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Told me yesterday," Jake responded, still glaring at Blaine.

"That's disgusting."

"Really, dude?"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the table as quickly as he could, leaving all of his things behind. Blaine wasn't quite sure where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the cafeteria and his so called friends as he possibly could.

Blaine found himself standing behind the school by himself. He leaned back against the brick wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the cold pavement. Blaine had tried to hold in the tears, but he just couldn't. He just lost his friends, all because of the fact that he was gay. Life couldn't get much worse.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Parents

Blaine was lying in bed, tossing and turning, just trying to get comfortable. But he couldn't. There was just too much going through his mind tonight. After all, a lot had happened that day, and there was really no way to find any good thing that happened that day. Well, maybe the only good thing was that it appeared, that at least for now, the jocks hadn't found out that Blaine was gay. Sure he had lost most of his friends today because they thought that being gay was disgusting, but it could have gone a whole lot worse.

Blaine still hadn't told his parents that he was gay. He was hoping that he was going to be able to get some support from his friends. But his friends completely turned on him and to say that Blaine was now afraid to tell his parents was a bit of an understatement. Blaine knew that he should tell them, but he was terrified.

To Blaine, his parents didn't seem homophobic, but they never talked about it, so who knew what they really thought. And in Blaine's mind that left two options. Either they wouldn't care, or they were going to completely freak out and turn on him just like his friends did.

Blaine sat up and finally accepted that he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Blaine still hadn't told his parents. So far, it hadn't really spread around the school that he was gay, which he was extremely thankful for. Of course, he did stop hanging out with that original groups of friends and now it was kind of lonely, but Blaine knew that it could be worse and he really shouldn't complain.

But all good things must come to an end.

Blaine was walking through the hallways between classes, when he accidentally bumped into someone. Blaine apologized without looking up and tried to keep moving. He made it about one step when he heard someone say, "Watch where you're going, fag!"

Blaine quickly glanced up and saw his former friend Jake standing right across from him. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, but then realized something terrible. The hallway had grown way to quiet, for any high school hallway. And that could only mean one thing: everyone knew.

As quickly as he could, Blaine got out of that hallway and ran into the nearest bathroom. Blaine ran into a stall, locked the door, and took a few calming breaths. Maybe not everyone had heard? Maybe he was just imagining things? It was possible, but unlikely.

Taking one last deep breath, Blaine walked out of the stall and over to the sinks, where he splashed some cold water on his face. He dried his face off and gave himself one final pep talk before heading off to class.

Blaine walked into class late, but the teacher didn't even seem to notice. However, the rest of the class did and almost every pair of eyes in the room followed him as he walked over to his seat and sat down.

Blaine always had problems paying attention in math class, but today it was even harder because he constantly felt like people were watching him.

The bell rang and the class filed out of the room and into the hall. It was there that Blaine got his confirmation that people had heard Jake this morning. As he walked, Blaine couldn't get away from the all the shouts and slurs thrown at him. Then there were all of the other people who were just asking whether or not it was true that he was a fag. Blaine tried his best to ignore them as he made his way to his locker and to his next class.

The whole day kept on in that similar fashion. People just wouldn't let up. Many of these people didn't even know his name this morning, but now everyone in the entire school seemed to know who he was.

Blaine was sure that he had never been happier to hear the final bell ring that day. Blaine raced out of school that day and practically ran home in an attempt to get away from it all. Compared to today, the day where he lost his friends almost seemed easier.

* * *

Going to school hadn't gotten any easier now that everyone knew about Blaine's sexuality, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. The only good thing was that his parents still hadn't found out. Although, Blaine had to admit he was a little shocked that that was the situation and he hoped that he could keep it that way for just a little bit longer.

* * *

About a week and a half after everything had went around the school, Blaine was having dinner with his family. It was just small talk as usual until Blaine's dad said, "So I heard something interesting today."

"What's that, dear?" Blaine's mother, Gloria, asked. Blaine had to admit that he too, was intrigued.

"I met with a client who has a daughter that goes to Blaine's school," Michael explained. Blaine instantly knew where his father was going with this. He could hope that his assumptions were wrong, but Blaine knew that was just wishful thinking.

"And he told me something very interesting about Blaine," Michael continued. "What do you think he told me?"

Blaine just stared at the table, hoping with all of his might that his father wasn't going to go completely ballistic. He seemed calm so far, so maybe that was a good sign.

"Blaine, answer me. What do you think he told me?" Michael asked again.

Blaine willed his voice to work so he could say anything. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but still found himself unable to actually answer his father.

"Blaine, answer your father."

"He told me he felt sorry for me," Michael responded, knowing that he wasn't going to get a answer out of Blaine

Gloria looked confused. "Why would he feel sorry for you?"

"That's what I wondered, so I asked him. He said he felt sorry because I had a fag son."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out whatever his parents were going to react.

"Blaine?" Gloria asked softly. "Is that true?"

"Of course it's true," Michael said. "Why would people make something like that up?"

"Well, you don't know, Michael. Maybe it was just a rumor and we have a normal son."

Blaine slowly looked up. His mother didn't think he was normal. He didn't think that could hurt as much as it did.

"But he's not normal! He's a fag!"

Blaine just wanted to shrink into his chair and completely disappear. This couldn't have gone any worse. Maybe if he had told his parents himself sooner, none of this would be happening. Well they would still probably angry and frustrated, but maybe he could have avoided this whole scene.

"Why don't you let Blaine talk?" Gloria asked. "Maybe he could explain this."

"Explain what, exactly? Explain how this was all some big understanding? Guess what? It's not. My son thinks he likes boys. Boys aren't supposed to like other boys. They are supposed to find a nice girl and settle down. Not be some stupid fag who is probably going to end up getting AIDS. I won't stand for it, Gloria. I won't!"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself away from the table, scraping his chair loudly against the floor, ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Things couldn't really get any worse, could they?

* * *

Unfortunately for Blaine, things did get worse. No one else had found out, but that was only because everyone already knew about it. Now, he was having to deal with the constant taunting and name calling at school.

Then, Blaine would go home and have to deal with his parents. Blaine's father had decided to completely ignore Blaine and just pretend that he didn't exist. Blaine's mother on the other refused to acknowledge Blaine was gay. Yes, that was how he wanted to be treated, just like a normal person, but she hadn't said anything about the fight a dinner two weeks ago.

Also, there was the fact that she only treated him like a normal person when they were alone, which wasn't really that often. When his father was present, his mother was just like his father and ignored Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure why this was. Maybe she was scared of how Michael would react. But Blaine just wanted his mom to show his dad that nothing had changed.

But everything had changed, and it wasn't ever going to go back to the way things were.

* * *

**A/N**

**I totally meant to have this done sooner, but I got buried under homework last week. As always, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story thus far. Please consider leaving a review telling me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Quit

Blaine sighed as he walked through the door. He slipped off his cleats and let his bag drop to the floor.

"Hi, honey, how was practice?" Blaine's mom called from the kitchen.

"Fine," Blaine said, without any enthusiasm in his voice.

"That's good. Go get cleaned up before dinner."

Blaine sighed again before heading upstairs. Once in his room, he stripped off his baseball clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower felt amazing as he washed away all the sweat and dirt from practice.

Blaine finished in the shower and went back to his room to get dressed. He saw the pile of baseball clothes on the floor and sighed. He really hated baseball, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Blaine knew that the only reason he was still playing baseball was because his dad wanted him to. Something about how being a good athlete makes you better at other aspects of life or something. Blaine didn't agree with it, but his dad always made sure Blaine was signed up before Blaine even had a chance to tell him that he didn't want to play baseball anymore.

Although, Blaine did try one time to convince his dad that he didn't need baseball and that hadn't ended too well.

_Blaine knocked on his dad's office door. He had to talk to his dad about baseball; he just couldn't do it anymore. _

_"Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure, Blaine. Come on in. Have a seat," Blaine's father said as he motioned to the chair in front of his desk._

_"What's going on?"_

_Here goes nothing. "I want to quit baseball."_

_Blaine's father looked shocked. "But you love baseball. Why would you want to quit? It's so good for you."_

_"I just—I just don't really like it that much anymore."_

_"But, Blaine. You're so good at baseball." That was a lie. He was decent, but wasn't future professional player good by any stretch of the imagination._

_"But—"_

_"Just keep at it, Blaine. You'll like it again. Besides, baseball's good for you. It's teaching you all theses things that are going to be vital for the rest of your life."_

_"But dad—"_

_"We're not going to discuss it anymore, Blaine. You're going to keep playing baseball. It's good for you."_

That was almost a year ago and Blaine hadn't attempted to persuade his father to change his mind about making Blaine stay in baseball since. After that conversation, Blaine pretty much knew it was going to be a lost cause.

Lately, he had really hated the fact that he had to play baseball. Baseball practice clashed with his school's show choir rehearsal and he would definitely much rather be doing that then playing baseball.

"Blaine! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Several days had passed and Blaine was still playing baseball and hating it more and more every single day. He just wanted out of baseball. Blaine had worked up courage to talk to his father about it, but his father was once again adamant that Blaine should continue to play baseball.

After one extremely long and grueling practice, Blaine decided he had had enough and quit. He knew that his dad would be furious, but Blaine just couldn't take it anymore.

Blaine hadn't explicitly told his father that he had quit baseball yet. He knew he would have to, but it was mostly a matter of finding the right time as well as the right way to say it.

Unfortunately for Blaine, his father had found out before Blaine even had had a chance to talk with him about it. Even worse, Blaine didn't know that his dad found out until dinner that night.

"So, I went over to the school tonight so I could watch your game," Blaine's father told him.

Blaine instantly knew where his father was going with this conversation and there was no way that this could end well.

"Imagine my surprise when I didn't see my son playing."

Blaine looked down at the table in an attempt to avoid looking directly at his father. His father was pissed and Blaine wasn't quite ready to look at his face.

"I thought that maybe there was a mistake. Maybe something happened and he was sitting on the bench. But he wasn't there either. So after the game, I went up and asked his coach where Blaine was. Now, what do you think he told me Blaine?"

Blaine remained silent, knowing that no matter what he said, his father was going to be upset.

"He told me that Blaine had quit baseball. Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Blaine didn't say anything, just remained quiet.

"Answer me, Blaine. Why on earth would you quit baseball? You had so much going for you. But, tomorrow you can go talk to your coach—"

Blaine cut off his father. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to talk to my coach. I'm not joining baseball again. I won't do it."

"Yes you will. You will go talk to your coach first thing tomorrow morning and get back on that team!"

"NO! I hate baseball. I've already told you that, but you won't listen. I've only been doing it because you've forced me to and now I'm done with it."

"Don't talk to me that way, Blaine Anderson. You will show me some respect."

Blaine was silent for a moment as he tried to get his anger under control. "I don't want to do baseball anymore. I'm sick and tired of it."

"But you are so good at it."

"No, I'm not. I'm just good enough to make the team. I haven't even been putting in any effort this year, and I haven't been putting any effort into it for the last two years."

"And now what do you plan on doing? Just sitting around the house? Because that is not going to happen."

"I don't plan to sit around the house," Blaine said calmly, hoping that his father wouldn't ask how he was going to be spending his time.

"What do you plan on joining some choir or something?"

Leave it to his father to get it right on the first try.

Blaine's father took his silence as a yes to his question. "You gave up baseball to join some stupid choir?! Why on earth would you think that's a good idea? How is that going to help you later? Just why would you give up something your are so good at?"

"Because I hated baseball and I actually like doing this. I just makes more sense to me to spend my time doing something I actually enjoy than wasting my time with something I completely hate."

"I can't believe you, Blaine. I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you would have—"

"Would have what? Continued doing something I hated? I'm not going to do that, dad. I'm not." Blaine scraped his chair along the hardwood floor and left the table.

"Blaine, get back here."

"Why? Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I've quit and I'm not going back. I'm done." Blaine quickly ran up the stairs and slammed his door behind him. He knew his father wasn't going to take it well, but he had hoped that his father wouldn't have at least given choir a chance before deciding it would be a waste of his time.


	18. Recovery

Everything was foggy and everything hurt. There was a pounding in his head, there was something that felt like a huge weight on his chest, and everything else was sore and stiff. Somewhere, he was sure he heard a faint beeping sound. Using all of his energy, Blaine forced himself to focus, hoping he could get a better idea of what was actually going on.

"Blaine?"

Wait, he knew that voice.

"Coop?" Blaine asked groggily.

"Oh my god. Finally!" Cooper said, clearly relieved.

"Wha' happened?"

"Let's get your doctor in here first, and then we'll talk about it," Cooper said gently as he pressed the call button.

Not long after, a doctor and nurse came into the room. "Mr. Anderson, it's nice to see you awake," the doctor said. The nurse meanwhile, was checking all of Blaine's IV's.

"I'm Doctor Erickson," the doctor said, introducing himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," Blaine answered simply, suddenly feeling very tired.

Doctor Erickson seemed to notice this and said, "I promise that you can sleep when we are done. It won't take too much longer. Can you tell me what specifically hurts?"

"Everything."

"Well, you sustained some serious injuries, but just the fact that you are up and talking to me is a very good sign. We have you on painkillers now that should be helping with the pain. If it gets any worse, let us know. I'm going to let you get some sleep and we'll talk more in a little while. Does that sound ok?"

"Mmmm," Blaine said, already closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up again some time later, still in pain. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but unfortunately, the pain hadn't gotten any better.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank God," Cooper said. "You've scared the hell out of me for the last couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Blaine asked. There was no way that he could have been asleep for weeks.

"Blaine, it's February," Cooper said seriously.

"What?" It couldn't be February. It was just November, he had just been at the dance. Wait, the dance. "The dance," Blaine mumbled before becoming silent.

"_Well what do we have here?" a voice said behind him. "Looks like a couple of faggots."_

"Blaine?" Cooper asked hesitantly. "Blaine, what do you remember?"

"_Come one. Why don't we teach these two queers a lesson? Hold him still."_

Blaine remained silence as tears started to form in his eyes.

"_Stop. Please just stop," Blaine begged, trying not to focus on the pain._

"Blaine, it's ok. They can't hurt you anymore. I promise. You're not going back to that school. I promise you that. Just, please, please talk to me, Blaine," Cooper pleaded.

"_Aww he wants us to stop. Isn't that sweet? He wants us to stop. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."_

Blaine sniffled and slowly shook his head.

"Blaine, please," Cooper said moving a bit closer to his younger brother.

"I can't," Blaine whispered through the tears.

Cooper didn't know what to do. His baby brother was sitting here in the hospital in tears and he still wasn't sure what exactly had happened. All he knew was that his brother had been badly beaten and spent the last several weeks in a coma.

"Please, Blaine. I just need to know what happened."

The tears flowed started flowing harder. "I can't, Coop. I can't."

Cooper moved forward to give Blaine a hug. Blaine noticing his brother was reaching out to him, flinched back. Cooper noticed this and immediately stopped. What had happened?

* * *

It was a few more days before Blaine finally worked up the courage to tell Cooper what had happened that night.

"I was standing in the parking lot with Luke," Blaine said softly. "We were supposed to meet his dad there, but apparently he was running a little late. We were just talking and then these three guys came up behind us. They just kept laughing at us and calling us names and—"

Blaine stopped for a minute.

"And what Blaine?" Cooper asked, somehow already knowing that these were the three people that had beaten his brother so badly.

Blaine swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "And they just started hitting us and kicking us. I begged for them to stop, but they just kept hitting and punching and kicking," Blaine explained quietly through the tears streaming down his face.

Slowly, not wanting to spook his brother again, Cooper pulled Blaine into a gentle hug. He, too, had tears running down his face.

After a few minutes, Blaine's sobs started to quiet down. Cooper gradually released his brother, even though he never wanted to let his brother go. This happened when he was at school, who knew what else could have gone wrong.

"Who were they?" Cooper asked.

"Some jocks," Blaine mumbled.

Cooper took a deep breath. These were people that Blaine had gone to school with and they put him in here.

"Coop?" Blaine asked softly after a few minutes, bringing Cooper out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Luke?"

"Luke was brought here too. But you were in worse shape than him. He was here for about a week before he was discharged."

"Oh," Blaine said.

"Blaine, there's something else. He moved. His family just kind of packed up and left after everything happened."

Blaine's eyes got wide. His one friend from school just moved away. "Where?"

"I don't know, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Blaine said, trying to put on a brave face.

"You sure it's really ok?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, unsure if he was trying to convince Cooper or himself that everything would be alright.

"On bright side, though, the doctor's think you're going to be able to go home in a few days. They said you've been doing really well and that you can come home soon. That's good," Cooper said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, going home will be good," Blaine said leaning back into the hospital pillow.


	19. SlushieSurgery

"Cooper?"

"Kurt?" Cooper asked confused. Why was Blaine's boyfriend calling him?

"Uh. There was a – Blaine – They –"

"Kurt, what's going on?" Cooper asked, becoming worried.

"Blaine's in the hospital," Kurt sputtered out, through tears.

"Shit!" Cooper said, jumping up and running out the door to his car. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kurt choked out. "We were...Just all of the sudden he was on the ground screaming."

Horrible memories flashed through Cooper's mind.

_"I was standing in the parking lot with Luke," Blaine said softly. "We were supposed to meet his dad there, but apparently he was running a little late. We were just talking and then these three guys came up behind us. They just kept laughing at us and calling us names and—"_

_Blaine stopped for a minute._

_"And what Blaine?" Cooper asked, somehow already knowing that these were the three people that had beaten his brother so badly._

_Blaine swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "And they just started hitting us and kicking us. I begged for them to stop, but they just kept hitting and punching and kicking," Blaine explained quietly through the tears streaming down his face._

"Are you with him? Can I talk to him?" Cooper said quickly, not really caring if he had just cut Kurt off.

"No. They won't let me back with him. Only family."

"I'm on my way. Give me 10 minutes."

* * *

Cooper rushed into the emergency room at the hospital.

"Blaine Anderson," he said to the receptionist at the desk.

"And you are?"

"His brother," Cooper responded. In the back of his mind, Cooper knew that she was just doing her job, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it faster. He just needed to see his little brother and make sure that he was all right.

"Yes. Ok. He just got out of surgery," the receptionist said, reading from a file on the computer.

Cooper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What room?"

"452."

Cooper didn't even say thank you before running off in the direction of the stairs. Finding them, he ran up as fast as he could until he reached the fourth floor.

449. 450. 451.

Cooper looked to his right and saw that the door was open.

There was his little brother lying in a hospital bed again. This was a sight Cooper had seen so many times already and one he could definitely live without seeing again.

"Blaine?"

"Coop?" At least he was awake this time. Cooper quickly walked across the room and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok," Cooper said, rubbing comforting circles around Blaine's back. Blaine just sobbed into Cooper's back.

"They were my friends. They were my friends," Blaine kept repeating.

"Who were your friends?"

"David and Jeff and Nick and –" Blaine's sobs interrupted him.

"Wait? You mean the Warblers?"

"Yeah," Blaine sniffled.

"You mean they did this," Cooper said pulling Blaine off of him and finally getting a good look at his brother. His face was all blotchy and the right side of his face was covered in bandages.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly.

"Why?" Cooper asked, trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working so well.

"I don't know—" Blaine choked out.

Cooper took a few deep breaths before looking Blaine in the eye. "It's gonna be ok. We're going to get through this. I promise."

Blaine just nodded, unsure if he believed Cooper. Cooper, on the other hand, wasn't even sure if he believed himself. All he wanted to do was go to Dalton and tear those boys limb from limb. But he knew his brother needed him here, and that was more important.

* * *

"Coop?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted quietly.

Cooper turned around and looked at his brother. He hadn't looked that small since the Sadie Hawkins dance, back when he got scared so easily.

"For the surgery?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong. The doctor knows what he's doing."

"But something could still go wrong."

"It will all be fine and then you're going to be back up singing and dancing before you know it."

Blaine was silent after that. He just kept thinking about what he would do if something did go wrong? How would he keep performing? Well, he could still do everything, but it'd be a lot different. People kept telling him not to think about everything that could go wrong, but that's a lot easier to do when you aren't the person getting surgery.

Cooper noticed that Blaine hadn't said anything in a while. "Are you still worrying about the surgery?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about what's going to happen if something goes wrong," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, everything's going to be fine. I promise. And even if something does go wrong, I'm going to be here helping you. And Kurt will be here too. You're going to be ok." Cooper moved over to the couch where Blaine was sitting and pulled his little brother into a hug. "You're going to be just fine."

Cooper didn't want to say it out loud because he was afraid of making his brother more upset, but Cooper kept thinking that if Blaine could make it through everything with the Sadie Hawkins dance, this was going to be no problem.

Blaine swallowed hard.

"You're going to be just fine, Blaine. I promise. Both me and Kurt will be waiting there after your surgery is done."

"Promise?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Pinky promise," Cooper said holding out his pinky.

Blaine held out his and linked it with his brother's. They shook. It was great to know that Cooper was going to be there, and Kurt too, but it didn't stop the nagging fear in the pit of Blaine's stomach.

* * *

"See Blaine, didn't I tell you it was going to be ok?" Cooper said as he sat with Kurt in the hospital room after Blaine's surgery.

"Yup," Blaine slurred. "Always right. Coop's always right."


End file.
